Memórias De Um Tempo
by Sukita
Summary: Harry se perde de seus amigos durante a guerra, e agora num novo lugar, com novas pessoas, ele tem que aprender a se manter por suas próprias forças. COMPLETA!
1. Fragmentos de Memória

Eram tempos difíceis. O maior medo de todo o mundo tinha se consolidado. Voldemort voltara a seu poder, a seu reinado de terror. Eu estava ali, muito mais assustado que qualquer um. Eu estava sozinho. Pessoas que eu tinha aprendido a amar e a confiar cegamente não estavam mais ao meu lado. E o perigo estava por todos os lados.

Você sabe o que é saudade? Não, com certeza você não sabe. Eu mesmo não sabia até entrar naquela loucura. Os melhores amigos que tive eu nem sabia se estavam vivos ou mortos. Comunicação era quase uma lenda. Os olhares agora transmitiam muito mais que quaisquer palavras ou frases. Eu era o conforto de muita gente, mas eu precisava de alguém para me confortar.

Eu disse que comunicação era uma lenda? Pois é, eu também o era. Muitos dos bruxos com quem a população contava para acabar com Voldemort e seus Comensais viraram lendas, cheguei a ver algumas pessoas que sequer achavam que um dia tenhamos existido. Eu não era mais Harry Potter, era somente o-menino-que-sobreviveu, pelo menos para quem não me conhecia. Quem me conhecia simplesmente me chama de Leão.

Leão... esse foi um apelido que Draco Malfoy me deu, mas não pense que ele fez isso porque achou bonitinho, ou porque fosse meu amigo. Porque como era de se imaginar, Draco virou um Comensal tão ordinário quanto o pai. Não, ele me deu esta alcunha sem querer, num dos jogos de quadribol da Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Quer saber a verdade? Eu gosto desse apelido. Ele me lembra os melhores anos da minha vida.

Sim, os melhores anos. Porque até mesmo nos meus últimos anos, aqueles tumultuados em que eu estava sempre esperando pelo pior, até mesmo nesses anos eu tive minhas pontas de felicidade.

Não que eu não tenha um único momento feliz em toda aquela infeliz guerra. Mas eu estava sempre alerta, e não havia muitos momentos de descontração, quando eles aconteciam eram espontâneos, não premeditados. Para algumas pessoas a guerra não foi tão pesada, afinal elas mal se envolviam... mas eu estava no centro.

Talvez vocês estejam se perguntando como Rony, Mione e eu nos separamos. Bom, a verdade é que nem mesmo eu sei. Lembro vagamente de uma noite que estava caindo uma tempestade horrível, e nós três entramos no Caldeirão Furado... sei que houve uma briga, mas o porquê dela, quem começou e onde nós entramos no meio dela, bom, isso eu não sei. O que realmente me dói saber é que eu acordei dias depois, numa enfermaria, totalmente nu, com meia dúzia de remédio do meu lado, coberto com um lençol fino e ouvindo pessoas rindo do lado de fora. Acreditem se quiser, eu estava num dos esconderijos dos Comensais.

Como não tinham me matado na mesma hora em que me pegaram? É engraçado responder isso, mas alguém havia me transfigurado totalmente, e eu não mais tinha aparência a qual vocês devem estar acostumados a ouvir, mas sim de um homem negro, alto, bem musculoso e cheio de hematomas. Nunca soube se os hematomas eram reais.

Eu levei mais algum tempo até perceber o risco que eu estava correndo, mesmo estando transfigurado daquela maneira. Há muitas lacunas na minha memória, e essa história é uma delas. Não faço a mínima idéia de como escapei. Sei que me levantei, ou pelo menos tentei fazer isso, mas o resto não me vem à cabeça de modo algum.

Se eu soubesse tudo que me aconteceria na vida quando ainda tinha onze anos e Hagrid estava me levando para Hogwarts, creio que eu não aceitaria. Eu sinceramente me pergunto como até hoje não enlouqueci, ou mesmo como sobrevivi. Talvez você aí saiba, afinal, tudo em minha vida eu sempre fui o último a saber, isso _quando_ eu cheguei a saber.

A fama é ruim. Muito mais que você possa imaginar. As pessoas falam sobre você como se você não tivesse sentimentos ou não se ofendesse com palavras, e ainda se assustam quando você explode. Se eu pudesse, não teria nascido quem eu sou...


	2. Uma Promessa Não Cumprida

Você não devia dizer isso! –disse Mione séria- Eu sei que sua vida não é a mais agradável do mundo, mas você não está sozinho. Nem nunca estará.

É isso aí, cara! –disse Rony amigavelmente, lhe dando um tapa de leve no braço- Nós vamos sempre estar com você.

Harry continuava a fazer uma cara de revoltado com a vida, mas estava feliz por ter os melhores amigos do mundo.

Ok, então vamos?

Mione olhou janela afora, em seguida olhou para Harry com um semblante negativo.

Não mesmo, não vou sair enquanto permanecer este tempo.

Coitada, vai morrer aqui dentro! –disse Rony brincando, mas quando a garota lhe olhou furiosa ele corrigiu- Mione, já faz três dias que chove desse jeito. Não sei de onde está saindo tanta água, mas parece que ainda tem muito mais por vir.

Os três se entreolharam, hoje se reuniriam n'O Caldeirão Furado por breves segundos as maiores autoridades da guerra: Alvo Dumbledore, Sarah Cartar, Bobble Valden.

Esses três eram pessoas singulares: Alvo Dumbledore era o único bruxo a quem Voldemort temia; Sarah Cartar era avó materna de Voldemort (embora este desconhecesse o fato) e tinha mais conhecimento em Artes das Trevas que um ser humano sequer pudesse imaginar, ela era quem estava ensinando aos Aurores e população mais privilegiada em talento como combater os Comensais; já Bobble Valden era uma pessoa misteriosa, sabia-se muito pouco sobre ele, mais conhecido como O (de O homem) era um chefe de espionagem, quando ele decidia descobrir algo não havia quem o conseguisse impedir.

Nós temos que estar lá –disse Mione para si mesma- preciso passar essas cartas para Dumbledore e Sarah.

Você sabe, Mione. Você sabe que eles ficaram lá menos de um minuto, será só o tempo de passarem a correspondência entre si, fingir que entraram ali casualmente e saírem. Se você quiser passar essas cartas tem que sair agora.

A garota olhou novamente para a forte tempestade que caía lá fora.

Ok, vamos.

Não era mais fácil andar pelas ruas de Londres ou de qualquer lugar metropolitano da Inglaterra. Estar transfigurado era quase uma lei para aqueles que precisavam de mais proteção, mostrar que era um bruxo com alguns objetos discretos, mas inconfundíveis, era outra coisa básica. Ser um trouxa nesses tempos era uma maldição tão grande quando ser um judeu na 2ª Grande Guerra Trouxa.

Harry andava com a aparência de um medi-bruxo o que era algo muito sensato, pois se tinha uma classe de pessoas que eram poupadas por ambos os lados era justamente essa. Rony estava transfigurado em estagiário de Harry. Mione estava por baixo da capa de invisibilidade de Harry, afinal, dois medi-bruxos chamariam menos atenção que dois medi-bruxos e uma mulher.

Entraram os três em uma cabine telefônica aparentemente quebrada e Mione, ainda por debaixo da capa discou o número 7341681. Automaticamente foi teletransportados para cinco quadras antes do bar para onde se dirigiam. O caminho mais fácil a seguir seria reto, mas eles voltaram mais três quadras, entraram em um beco sujo, frio e escuro e entraram por uma pequena portinhola. Depois disso desceram até a garagem do prédio abandonado onde tinham entrado e saíram pelo outro lado da garagem, onde andaram até o final de uma rua cheia de lojas fechadas, e depois disso entraram finalmente pela porta dos fundos de bar.

Bem na hora –disse Mione avistando uma bruxa de vinte e poucos anos de idade, loura, com uma faixa vermelha- Quero aprender a me transfigurar assim quando eu tiver 132 anos de idade –sussurrou ela para os amigos.

Mione, se você conseguir fazer isso quando estiver com 132 anos de idade, juro que eu vou ser o apaixonado mais romântico nessa idade! –brincou Rony.

Ela fez uma cara de desagrado e passou pela mulher deixando cair discretamente uma carta no colo dela. A mulher sequer pareceu perceber.

Onde está Dumbledore? E Valden? –questionou Mione.

Um garoto sorridente de uns oito anos de idade puxou o vestido de Hermione, que custou algum tempo para entender que aquele era seu antigo professor. Ela lhe deu um sorriso amável e, sem ninguém perceber lhe passou três cartas.

Os três se sentaram no fundo do bar e pediram uma cerveja amanteigada, e conversaram normalmente sobre trivialidades. A partir daquele momento nenhum deles podia sequer tentar olhar o que estava acontecendo com os três grandes bruxos que se encontravam no bar. Essa era uma tarefa levemente difícil para três mentes curiosas, mas fizeram o possível até onde deu. Quando um barulho do outro lado do bar começou a ficar muito notável, eles deram uma olhada no que estava acontecendo

O que é aquilo? –perguntou Mione preocupado.

Não sei, me parece uma discussão.

Não era uma discussão, era o começo de uma briga terrível. Em poucos segundos, sem ninguém entender como a taberna tinha virado uma baderna.

Mione deu um grito quando um copo passou raspando perto da sua cabeça. Desde que o bar existia nunca havia tido uma mínima discussão lá dentro, e agora estava um caos tremendo.

Saída de um lugar que ninguém sabia qual era, uma espessa poeira se levantou e bloqueou a vista e locomoção de todos no bar.

Harry ouvia os gritos de Hermione cada vez mais distantes, também já não ouvia a voz de Rony. Ele fora empurrado para o meio da bagunça e não sabia como sair dali, já que não enxergava um palmo à frente. Ele ainda tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar de toda aquela confusão quando sentiu algo esquisito na cabeça. Passou a mão em sua nuca e teve uma leve sensação de sentir algo líquido, olhou suas mãos vermelhas sem entender nada. Já não ouvia o barulho enorme que estava no bar, caiu desacordado no chão.

Severo utilizando óculos que ele próprio fabricara para si para ocasiões como esta, viu perfeitamente tudo que aconteceu ali. Ele entrara transfigurado por velha, deu o sinal combinado com um outro Comensal que estava do outro lado do bar que fez o copo de um dos jogadores de dados cair no colo de outro jogador. Pronto. Ambos estavam bêbados e não puderam perceber que o copo se moveu sozinho, a discussão entre os dois começara, só faltava apimentá-la. Um terceiro Comensal entrou na discussão, fazendo-a aumentar a intensidade até que começou a briga de verdade. Pessoas que tentaram apartar foram socadas e acabaram brigando também, agora i_ele/i_ ia fazer o que realmente devia. Jogou por todo o chão do bar pequenas bombas de poeira, uma Gemialidade Weasley.

Muito úteis –murmurou ele para si.

Ele conferiu Dumbledore, Sarah e Bobble trocando todas suas cartas e devidos olhares (eles também utilizavam óculos como o de Severo) e se sentiu aliviado. Tinha desempenhado seu papel duplo perfeitamente bem. Já estava pronto para puxar os dois Comensais que vieram com ele e sair dali quando viu Harry Potter ser atingido na cabeça e cair desacordado.

Seu cérebro funcionou mais que rápido. Mesmo estando tão longe e com tantas pessoas se movendo em sua frente ele lançou um feitiço e desacordou um dos Comensais e em seguida o transfigurou em Harry Potter. Em seguida correu para perto do Comensal que sobrara.

Temos que sair agora.

Não estou vendo Lokkes.

Está comigo, alguém o acertou na cabeça. Parece estar saindo muito sangue.

Severo, ainda com os óculos, fingiu tropeçar em Harry, que na verdade era Henry Lokkes.

O que aconteceu? –perguntou o Comensal já impaciente, querendo sair dali.

Tropecei em alguém.

O Comensal já saía quando Severo lhe puxou a barra das vestes.

O que foi?

Mesmo com esta poeira enorme tenho quase certeza que estou em cima de Harry Potter.

Pegue-o e vamos.

Saíram enquanto a poeira ainda estava alta e todos ainda estavam no meio de uma tremenda confusão

Utilizando uma Chave de Portal que o Mestre lhes dera, foram transportados para um dos esconderijos da sua laia.

Severo se jogou no chão, totalmente exausto, carregara dois homens, sendo um deles nada leve.

Não! Não acredito... –choramingou o Comensal.

O que aconteceu? –perguntou Severo levantando a cabeça.

Harry Potter está morto. E Lokkes está gravemente ferido, parece que foi pisoteado.

Os dois se entreolharam angustiados, sabiam o que significava um mero Comensal eliminar Harry Potter: provocar a ira do mestre. Não haveria nada no mundo que os livrasse do castigo.

Você o matou! –disse Grund se afastando- Você quem o trouxe!

Eu não poderia tê-lo matado simplesmente caindo em cima dele! –replicou Snape furioso.

O plano perfeito parecia ter saído uma catástrofe. O objetivo era somente impedir que Alvo Dumbledore, Sarah Cartar e Bobble Valden trocassem informação... e agora eles traziam o corpo de Harry Potter morto.

Temos que sumir com isso... –disse Grund- temos que sumir rapidamente com isso!

Severo concordou. Os dois juntos lançaram um feitiço de pulverização, em poucos segundos o corpo de Henry Lokkes (teoricamente Harry) havia desaparecido. Virado vento. Juntado-se ao pó.

Como iremos explicar ao mestre o fato de Lokkes estar assim?

Contaremos a verdade, não há nada que possa nos incriminar. Agora vamos.

Ele ouvia pessoas rindo. Rony? Hermione? Não, não parecia a vozes dos amigos. Não conseguia mover um único membro do seu corpo, mas queria poder fazê-lo. Estava com frio. Sentia rajadas de ar passarem por ele levemente. Fez um enorme esforço para abrir os olhos.

Sua vista fraca como seu corpo e mente custou a enxergar algo nítido, durante um bom tempo só via borrões tão indistintos quanto as vozes que ouvia. Quando finalmente pode ver claramente não conseguiu entender. Onde diabos ele estava? Era obviamente uma enfermaria, mas não era nada parecida com qualquer uma das que ele já havia freqüentado (e ele já havia freqüentado i_muitas/i_!).

Esforçou-se para entender o que as vozes falavam. Estariam falando dele?

De repente ele percebeu que estivera vendo, mas não enxergando. Estivera olhando para sua mão durante mito tempo, mas só agora percebia que sua mão não era tão grande, tão calejada ou tão escura. Forçou seu corpo a fazer um leve movimento para ver o resto do seu corpo.

Ele teria gritado se houvesse voz para sair. Seu corpo era pelo menos duas vezes maior, mais forte e mais escuro do que costumava ser. Isso sem contar que ele estava totalmente nu.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que eu estou desse jeito?".

Tentou deixar sua mente leve e voltar a dormir. Estava cansado e confuso demais para conseguir pensar na situação. Enquanto relaxava sua mente pôde ouvir pequenos trechos de conversas...

...Eu tentei lançar o Avada Kedavra, mas o maldito fugiu!...

...Não que milord deva saber disso...

...Mas todos sabem que Bellatrix é louca...

Ele abriu os olhos apavorado. Ouvira direito? Avada Kedavra? Milord? Bellatrix? Ou ele estava louco ou estava em um dos vários esconderijos dos Comensais.

"Calma, Harry, você está em segurança. Lembre-se que você está transfigurado".

Mas esse pensamento não lhe animou muito. Não fora ele que se transfigurara assim, então quem fora? Ele tinha que sair dali agora mesmo.

Olhou para os lados e viu algumas roupas penduradas na parede. Levantaria-se e as pegaria. Daí então tentaria aparatar dali. Ok, não era o melhor plano do mundo, nem o mais inteligente, já que ninguém aparatava despercebido, mas era o único plano acessível a ele nesse momento.

Seguro ou não, ele não deveria ter tentado se levantar. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco demais para conseguir se manter em pé. O barulho de seu corpo caindo no chão e levando vários objetos do criado-mudo do lado fora ouvido por vários Comensais que conversavam perto da enfermaria. Muitos deles entraram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Lokkes conseguiu acordar? –perguntou um baixinho galante.

É o que parece. Chame Telma para que veja como ele está –disse um outro.

Severo foi um dos primeiro a sair dali. Em seguida a todos terem saído e esperarem por Telma, a enfermeira, Severo utilizou sua capa de invisibilidade e acionou a chave de portal lhe dada por Dumbledore. Colocou algo bem preso dentro da mão de Harry.

...1, 2 e 3. Agora.

Encostou o pequeno colar com um anel como pingente em Harry e este fora transportado para algum lugar bem longe dali. Severo esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse bem.

Por que acaba de fazer isto, Snape? –perguntou a voz maliciosa de Telma.

Ele sentia mão em seu corpo, queria mandá-las pararem de lhe tocar, ele ainda estava nu, mas ele não tinha voz (e mesmo se tivesse não conseguiria usá-la) e aquelas pessoas não lhe podiam adivinhar os pensamentos.

Viu vagamente quando eles lhe deitaram em uma cama macia.

Ele é um dos Comensais, não é?

Sim... Henry Lokkes, ele matou a irmã de um amigo meu.

Ele abriu os olhos desesperado, tinha que mostrar àquelas pessoas quem ele era de verdade!

Acordou, grandão? –disse uma mulher com uma cara de nojo.

Ele balançava a cabeça em sentido negativo desesperadamente.

O que foi? Ainda está dormindo?

Continuava a balançar a cabeça.

Você está achando que vamos matá-lo? –perguntou uma mulher calmamente, a voz sonhadora da mulher lhe lembrava alguém... Luna Lovegood.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente para a mulher e sorriu para ela. Luna falou em tom casual:

É, você está certo.

Ele se desesperou novo. Quis usar a voz e sentiu uma raiva muito grande quando não conseguiu. Ele fez um esforço enorme para se sentar na cama, quando fez esse gesto todos apontaram suas varinhas para ele.

Fique aí, grandão!

Ele pediu com gestos que esperassem, olhou ansiosamente por todo o cômodo tentando ver algo que pudesse lhe ajudar a se comunicar. Reconheceu sua varinha em cima de uma mesa mais à frente. Apontou para ela e depois para Luna.

Você quer a varinha? –perguntou um louro alto em tom irônico.

Harry continuou a apontar da varinha para Luna.

Acho que o grandão quer que Luna veja a varinha.

Luna, parecendo muito entediada, se levantou e olhou a varinha. As últimas esperanças de Harry se extinguiram quando Luna continuou com o mesmo rosto e olhou para ele perguntando:

E daí? O que tem a varinha?

Ele se deixou cair na cama, ainda olhando para Luna. Ela olhou a varinha novamente e seus olhos se iluminaram. Olhou novamente para Harry.

Finite Incantatem.

A grande figura de Henry Lokkes desaparecera e dera lugar à aparência de Harry Potter.

Harry?

A sala toda ficou boquiaberta. Luna se aproximou e viu que era ele mesmo. Ele a abraçou forte, sinceramente agradecido.

Vou chamar alguém para cuidar de você.

O povo da sala ainda o olhava com notável assombro. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo como para cumprimentá-los. Alguns lhe devolveram o sorriso.

Luna entrou na sala acompanhada de uma mulher que não parecia ter mais que 14 anos. A mulher, Sany, começou a examiná-lo. Pouco a pouco todos saíram da sala até só restar Harry e a médica.

Algo muito pesado bateu muito forte contra sua cabeça –disse Sany pegando alguns remédios- posso arriscar dizer que isto faz quase três semanas. E é este o motivo de você não estar podendo falar normalmente, algo aí dentro deve ter sido danificado... nada que eu não possa resolver imediatamente.

Ela lhe deu uma bebida roxo berrante com bolas laranjadas e ele tomou. Tinha um gosto extremamente horrível.

Tente falar alguma coisa...

Onde estou?

Você está na 5ª divisão.

Onde fica isso?

Sinto muito, mas eu não posso lhe dar mais nenhuma informação, senhor Potter. Se quiser saber de tudo pergunte ao Guy.

Quem é Guy?

Nosso líder, por assim dizer.

Sany lhe passou uma toalha, roupas limpas e que com certeza lhe serviriam e um sabonete.

Virando ali à esquerda tem um banheiro, acredite em mim: você precisa urgentemente de um.

Ele sorriu agradecendo e encaminhou-se ao banheiro. Sentia mesmo que precisava dele.

Após o banho, ele foi até Guy Zian, que lhe concedeu todas as informações que ele queria. Mas o que ele realmente queria saber Guy não pôde responder: onde estavam seus amigos.

Já deitado na cama, ele ouviu a voz de Rony martelar em sua cabeça "É isso aí, cara! Nós vamos sempre estar com você".

Cumpra isso agora, Rony...


	3. Norma

-Você não pode sair daqui.

-Por que não? Não há outra maldita divisão por aqui perto?

-A questão não é o quão perto ou quão longe fica a próxima divisão.

-Então qual é a questão? –perguntou Harry entre dentes.

-Nós não podemos perder ninguém agora.

Harry deu um riso amargo. Estava ali há três meses e o máximo que fizera (ou que lhe deixaram fazer) fora ajudar Sany a cuidar de alguns feridos. Na opinião de Harry, estavam todos com a expectativa tão grande que ele fosse realmente Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, que não se arriscavam deixá-lo fazer algo que comprovasse o contrário.

-Agora é você que não está entendendo a questão...

Guy cruzou os braços, manteve-se rígido e perguntou.

-Então qual é a questão?

Harry mal conseguia controlar seus sentimentos, sua voz saiu extremamente baixa, fria e carregada de ódio.

-A questão, Sr. Guy Zian, é que ninguém aqui permite que eu faça algo. Eu já não suporto esse lugar, não suporto essas pessoas. Não suporto essa maldita 5ª divisão. Então, se você conseguir somar um com um, verá que a verdadeira questão é que se eu ficar mais tempo aqui eu vou enlouquecer, e se isto acontecer...

Ele tentou se controlar, não podia extrapolar tanto assim seus limites.

-Diga, Sr. Potter, o que irá acontecer se o Sr. enlouquecer?

Harry não agüentou a ironia maldosa na voz de Guy. Deu um soco na mesa, em seguida jogou a mesa longe, se aproximou de Guy (que a esta altura estava estupefato) e sussurrou.

-Eu vou acabar com a raça de cada pessoa deste lugar.

Harry saiu da sala batendo a porta o mais forte possível atrás de si. Ele tinha que sair dali. Precisava disso mais do que tudo.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si e sentiu a mão de Guy em seu ombro.

-Venha comigo.

Sany estranhou a notável felicidade estampada no semblante de Harry Potter. Ele inclusive cantava debaixo do chuveiro.

-Sr. Potter! Estou deixando sua roupa de cama aqui. Você arruma tudo?

Harry saiu do banheiro enrolado da cintura para baixo numa toalha. Sany corou ao ver que ele estava semi-nu.

-Pode levar isto de volta. Não vou precisar.

-Por que não?

-Apenas leve e não comente nada com ninguém.

Sany estava saindo quando parou e se voltou a ele.

-Não vai fugir, vai? Guy tem que saber.

Harry riu.

-Tenha certeza que ele sabe.

Depois que Sany saiu ele trocou de roupa e pegou sua varinha. Em seguida dirigiu-se a sala de Guy.

-Estou pronto.

Guy lhe entregou um mapa e uma mochila.

-Não deve mais usar seu sobrenome, seria muito arriscado. Somente nós da 5ª divisão sabemos quem você é, a medida que mais gente for sabendo você estará ficando acuado. Deve arranjar um sobrenome falso ou um apelido.

Harry ficou confuso. O que poderia usar?

"-Vamos Leão, mostre a Grifinória o seu poder!" ele ouviu em sua mente Draco Malfoy lhe irritar.

-Leão –sussurrou ele, mais para si do que para Guy.

-Como? Não ouvi o que você disse.

-Leão.

-Muita gente conhece esse apelido?

-Quem conhece não ligará o apelido à minha pessoa.

-Se você diz...

Harry já estava saindo da sala quando Guy lhe pediu que esperasse.

-O que foi?

Guy parecia meio desconcertado.

-Só quero lhe pedir desculpas. Por tudo.

Harry sorriu e o abraçou como se Guy fosse seu irmão.

-Também tenho culpa no cartório. Mas agora é passado, não importa.

Guy sorriu.

-Agora eu entendo porque Luna defendia você tanto.

-Fale com ela quando acordar que ficarei com saudades dela.

-Falarei.

Os dois trocaram um sincero e forte aperto de mão e Harry se encaminhou para fora da 5ª divisão. A partir dali ele estava sozinho, não importava o que acontecesse, ele teria que se virar sozinho.

Ele estava perdido. Em algum lugar lá atrás ele saíra fora do caminho que o mapa indicava.

Ele ficou parado por um bom tempo tentando decidir o que fazer. Voltaria até a 5ª divisão e começaria tudo de novo? Ou continuaria por ali e fosse o que Merlim quiser? Bom, qualquer que fosse sua decisão teria que ser tomada amanhã, já estava escuro o suficiente para que em pouco tempo ele não enxergasse mais nitidamente.

Tirou da mochila que Guy lhe dera um saco de dormir e algo para comer. Depois que se sentiu satisfeito lançou em volta de si um feitiço protetor e um feitiço de invisibilidade. Deitou-se e tentou dormir.

Ele acordou quando ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando rapidamente. Ouvia os galhos sendo pisados e sentiu seu sangue gelar quando a pessoa parou para tomar ar antes de correr novamente na sua frente.

Levantou-se para poder se esconder quando lembrou do feitiço de invisibilidade, mas por algum motivo ele tinha se desativado, foi então que percebeu que sem querer deixara a varinha dentro do saco de dormir, e com muito esforço para não ser notado tentou pegá-la.

Ele escorregou e o vulto a sua frente percebeu sua presença. Ele se levantou devagar enquanto encarava a pessoa que estava à sua frente com o rosto escondido atrás de um capuz. Sorte sua estar numa parte mais escura, assim não veriam seu rosto. Nenhum dois ousava falar algo, o momento que gastariam falando seria o momento que o outro usaria para atacar. Já estavam há quase dois minutos com varinhas em punho se mirando. Um dos dois teria que dar um sinal de deslize para que o outro pudesse atacar.

A pessoa a frente pareceu que não se agüentava em pé, ele lançou o feitiço, mas ela desviou, ele viu que a pessoa tentava correr e pulou em cima lhe segurando braços e pernas.

-Gina?

Sem dúvida era ela. Com traços mais marcantes de uma mulher, com a pele branca e sedosa como sempre fora e com os longos cabelos vermelhos refletindo o pouco luar.

-Harry?

Ainda se olharam alguns segundos a mais para terem certeza que haviam encontrado um ao outro, depois se abraçaram forte.

-Não acredito que lhe encontrei, muita gente acha que você morreu –disse ela tentando ficar de pé.

-Sinceramente, eu mesmo acho que morri. Já passei por tanta coisa nesses últimos tempos que não tenho certeza se sobrevivi.

-Felizmente, ou infelizmente, eu devo lhe informar que você ainda está vivo.

-É um alívio saber disso, pelo menos a dúvida some.

Ela deu um gemido de dor e ele percebeu que ela tinha o pé direito totalmente ferido, em carne viva.

-Como você estava agüentando andar?

-Bom, é melhor sentir dor e saber que está viva do que não correr e saber que vai ser morta.

-Não tenho certeza se concordo com você, mas tudo bem... Venha aqui, eu vou lhe carregar.

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Tem gente vindo atrás de mim, e agora já devem estar bem perto. Comigo nos braços não vamos muito longe.

Ele juntou suas coisas e, puxando-a pelo braço tomou a direção que ela indicava.

-Para onde estamos indo?

-Para a 11ª divisão.

-Onde fica isso?

-Bem longe, quase do outro lado do país.

Harry quase parou de correr pelo tamanho do susto que levara.

-Como vamos chegar lá?

-Um pouco à frente tem um portal me esperando. Ou melhor, nos esperando, é você que sendo mandado pela 5ª Divisão, não é?

-Sou.

Mesmo Gina se esforçando ao máximo, era impossível ignorar que praticamente toda sua perna direita (ela só deixara Harry ver uma parte do total) estava gravemente ferida Várias vezes enquanto corriam ela engoliu seus gemidos a seco, sabia que se demonstrasse qualquer dor Harry poderia querer parar.

Ela ouvia-o, sabia que estava muito mais próximo do que imaginava. Justamente por isso segurava a varinha bem forte em suas mãos.

-Só uma pergunta –questionou Harry sem parar de correr- de quem ou o que estamos correndo?

-Mesmo depois de velho você ainda não aprendeu que existem locais apropriados para certas perguntas e respostas?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que este não é o melhor momento para você me perguntar nada. Corra!

Quando ela ouviu o salto que ele dera ela parou subitamente, fazendo com que Harry caísse no chão.

Um homem encapuzado estava à frente dos dois, e ele apontava a varinha na direção de Gina. Pelo visto não havia percebido a presença de Harry.

-Você sabe que vai morrer de qualquer jeito, então colabore...

-Com sua mira brilhante do jeito que conhecemos, eu não acho que devo temer muito.

-Mas eu lhe acertei do mesmo jeito...

-O que não me impediu de fugir...

Harry não estava entendendo nada, pelo visto Gina e o Comensal se conheciam, e muito bem.

-Vamos Gina, você sabe que eu não gostaria de ter que lhe machucar.

-Pois eu o machucaria com todo minha força...

-Me entregue e tudo ficará bem...

Gina não respondeu, ela estava ficando cada vez mais pálida e só então Harry percebeu que deveria interferir.

-Estupefaça!

O homem cambaleou um pouco, mas continuou de pé como se tudo que lhe tivesse atingido fosse uma forte rajada de ar passageira.

-Quem é você?

-Isso não lhe interessa

Harry estava mais que surpreso pelo homem não ter sido afetado de modo algum pelo feitiço, mas sabia que não podia fazer perguntas. Tinha que tirar Gina dali.

Pensando em Gina, ele olhou para a mulher que estava a alguns metros de distância. O Comensal também olhou, ele pareceu pálido quando a viu daquele jeito.

Harry aproveitou a distração do homem e lhe acertou um feitiço cegante. Sentiu orgulho de si mesmo ao lembrar que não dormira em todas as aulas de defesa contra oponentes bem protegidos.

Corria com Gina nos braços, mas não sabia se estava indo na direção certa. Outra coisa que o preocupava era passar pela chave portal e não saber.

Quando começou a ouvir sons de várias pessoas circulando pela Floresta, resolveu que era hora de esquecer a tal chave de portal e se esconder. Gina estava desacordada, sem ela Harry não tinha como saber onde ir para a 11ª Divisão. Parou em frente uma árvore com o tronco mais largo e abriu uma fenda nela. Ainda por meio de magia fez o espaço interno aumentar, logo em seguida entrou na árvore com o corpo de Gina e fechou a fenda.

Quando sentiu frio que percebeu que havia deixado todas suas coisas no meio da floresta, só trouxera consigo sua varinha. "O principal, pelo menos". Ele já estava quase adormecido quando sentiu o corpo de Gina começar a tremer levemente. Ele tirou seu casaco e a envolveu nele. Como a tremedeira não passava, ele olhou melhor para ela.

Teve que sufocar um grito quando percebeu que ela estava tendo uma convulsão. A primeira coisa que fez foi desenrolar a língua dela, o que fez com muito custo. Depois disso aos poucos ela foi se normalizando.

-Harry...?

Ele já esboçava um sorriso de alívio quando ela desmaiou. Resolveu que não deveria dormir essa noite, Gina poderia piorar e ele precisava estar alerta.

Por diversas vezes ele quase dormiu, mas com os sons dos passos e vozes rodando pela floresta ele sempre despertava. Ele não tinha muito que fazer e na maior parte do tempo ficava olhando Gina dormia, lembrou de quando a viu pela primeira vez. Estava reclamando com a mãe que também queria ir para Hogwarts, mas ela não podia, ainda faltava um ano para isso. Aquilo lhe pareceu mais distante do que realmente era.

De repente alguém gritou muito alto "ENCONTREI A CHAVE DE PORTAL! ELES AINDA ESTÃO AQUI!". Harry sentiu todo o desanimo que podia, mesmo que os Comensais fossem embora não teria como ele sair dali. Se pelo menos Gina não estivesse tão mal...

Acordou com um barulho muito forte eclodindo, parecia que duas forças haviam se chocado. Olhou assustado para Gina, mas ela parecia até um pouco melhor do que ele se lembrava. Suspirou com um certo alívio por ela não ter piorado enquanto ele dormia.

As vozes lá fora haviam se intensificado e agora Harry podia entender um pouco da situação...

Gina saíra de quase do outro lado do país para pegar algo, certamente era uma missão que designaram à ela. Mas algo devia ter dado errado e ela encontrou o Comensal que ele vira ontem à noite, e de algum modo Gina e o homem se conheciam. Como o Comensal não conseguiu combater Harry e Gina sozinho ele chamou ajuda, mas como Gina provavelmente já deveria ter voltado um grupo de resgate veio verificar se ela estava na floresta. Tinha certeza que era isso.

Quando ouviu um homem gritar bem forte que havia pegado o último Comensal que estava ali, Harry saiu da fenda da árvore e gritou por socorro. Sentiu vagamente pessoas lhe tirarem Gina dos braços e lhe pegarem também. Como se estivesse esperando durante toda a noite por isso, desmaiou.

Ele abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, sabia que era mais uma enfermaria.Ao se sentar na cama deu um sorriso amargo. Se contassem todos os dias de sua vida que passara numa enfermaria não seria pouca coisa. Bom, pelo menos desta vez ele não estava nu, ainda estava com as roupas que saíra da 5ª Divisão.

Havia um sino do lado de cada cama da enfermaria, resolveu tocar o seu para ver se alguém aparecia. Balançou o sino levemente, mas não fez barulho algum, balançou mais forte, mas o sino continuava mudo, deu uma sacudida bem forte, mas não saía dom algum. Já ia balançar novamente quando apareceu uma mulher alta, negra, com os olhos mais azuis que ele já vira na sua vida.

-Se balançar este sino de novo, juro que o mato.

Harry ruborizou um pouco e colocou o sino no lugar.

-Você podia ouvir o barulho?

-Sim, só na sala ao lado se pode ouvi-los, não é muito conveniente fazer barulho na enfermaria, principalmente se houver mais de um paciente.

Ele ficou constrangedoramente emudecido, a mulher então riu com gosto.

-Também não precisa fazer essa cara. Agora, por favor, levante-se, Norma que falar com você.

Ele não sabia quem era Norma, mas deduziu que era a líder dali, senão ele não teria motivo algum para ser levado até ela assim que acordasse.

Enquanto andava por ali acompanhando a enfermeira, percebeu que a 11ª Divisão era muito, muito diferente da 5ª Divisão. Na 5ª era mais como um pequeno alojamento, casas iguais umas do lado das outras, num pequeno espaço de terra, e apesar de tudo, parecia um local que seria agradável para se acampar. Ali era totalmente diferente, tudo era fechado, não havia janelas e o teto era enfeitiçado para mostrar o céu (assim como em Hogwarts), havia um clima pesado no ar. Sentiu que ali não era um bom lugar para se estar.

-Como está Gina?

A enfermeira não respondeu de imediato, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas.

-Está quebrada, toda ferrada. Acabaram com ela de um jeito que o problema é de junta.

-Junta?

-Junta tudo e joga fora...

Harry se sentiu um pouco intimidado pelo vocabulário e o jeito da mulher, geralmente as enfermeiras eram um poço de calma e muitas outras virtudes. Essa definitivamente não era assim.

Pararam em frente a uma porta, a enfermeira bateu antes de entrar, mas nem esperou a resposta.

-O todo-poderoso chegou –anunciou a enfermeira, dando espaço para Harry entrar.

Bom, se Harry antes a achava inconveniente, estava começado a não gostar dela. O 'todo-poderoso' na frase dela lhe soara terrivelmente irônico. Estava descobrindo que não gostava muito de ironias.

Harry olhou para a mulher sentada na cadeira a sua frente. Norma, provavelmente.

Norma era uma mulher muito baixa, tinha praticamente a estatura de uma criança de 10 anos, tinha os olhos extremamente negros e seu rosto tinha traços orientais e nórdicos. Não era uma mulher atraente, beirava a casa dos 70 anos. O desgaste físico era visível. Ela lhe pareceu extremamente frágil.

Olhou pros olhos da mulher e aprendeu uma coisa: não confie somente que vê.


	4. A 11ª Divisão

-Olá, Sr. Potter.

Ele notou. Ela também não gostava dele, assim como a enfermeira. Bom, da enfermeira ele também não gostava, mas de Norma... percebeu que não era seguro não gostar dela, ou o contrário.

-Olá.

Norma se levantou e caminhou até ele lentamente. Harry se sentiu incomodado quando viu que ela batia em sua cintura, e ainda mais incomodado quando ela conversou com ele olhando para frente, ou seja, para sua cintura.

-Diga seu nome.

-Harry James Potter.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro.

Assim que terminou de falar ela lhe deu um soco bem forte nos genitais. Contorcendo-se de dor, Harry caiu sobre seus joelhos, ela então lhe segurou o rosto, afastou seu cabelo e olhou a cicatriz.

-Parece verdadeira.

-É claro que é verdadeira –resmungou ele, furioso.

Norma voltou para seu lugar, a enfermeira, o ajudou a se sentar.

-A população do mundo inteiro acha que está morto, Sr. Potter.

-Creio que eu preferia estar.

-Sr. Potter... sinto lhe informar que... –ela parou a frase e ponderou- Como chegou aqui?

Harry lhe contou sobre a noite em que entrou n'O Caldeirão Furado, onde acordou em seguida, sobre a 5ª Divisão... Ela o escutava olhando alguns papéis que havia tirado da gaveta.

-Confere. Tudo o que você disse sobre a noite chuvosa confere com o que seus amigos disseram. A 5ª Divisão também é como você a descreveu. E...

Ela parou a frase e levantou-se. Encaminhou-se até um armário, abriu e de dentro tirou uma penseira.

-Pegue, talvez você precise de uma.

Ele pegou sem qualquer emoção.

-Marrie vai lhe encaminhar para o quarto de David. Descanse, depois venha falar comigo novamente.

Harry se levantou, entendeu que estava sendo convidado a se retirar da sala. Seguiu Marrie, a enfermeira, de muito mau humor. Ela andava rindo baixo, provavelmente dele.

-Não tem problema eu ficar no quarto que já é de alguém?

-Ah não –respondeu ela, rindo ainda mais- a gente fala que o quarto é de David só por hábito, ele não vem aqui faz 4 meses. Duvido que volte.

Harry ficou calado, sentiu-se melhor em saber que não teria que dividir quarto com alguém. Precisava de privacidade para pensar. Não andou muito e chegou numa fileira de portas, umas do lado das outras. Marrie lhe indicou a porta nº 7 e foi embora.

O quarto era pequeno; uma cama de solteiro, porém larga, um criado-mudo, um armário e um espelho eram todos os móveis que havia no quarto. Também havia um pequeno banheiro dentro do quarto. Abriu o armário e viu que suas coisas estavam todas ali. "Provavelmente acharam no meio da floresta". Tudo ali estava impecavelmente limpo, mas tudo tinha um ar frio, impessoal... melancólico.

Acordou se sentindo outro, havia tomado um bom banho quente e caído na cama, agora tudo que queria era uma boa refeição.

Saiu do quarto e notou um pequeno problema: não sabia se locomover ali, todo aquele lugar parecia um labirinto. Talvez fosse. Começou a andar conforme se lembrava do trajeto que fizera, mas não dera muito certo. Estava perdido.

-Merlim... me ajuda!

Um homem velho, com cara desconfiada apareceu.

-Me chamou?

Harry ficou sem entender. Aquele homem era louco? Bom, de qualquer forma resolveu aceitar a ajuda.

-Pode me levar até a cozinha?

O homem começou a andar e Harry o seguiu.

-Prazer, sou Leão.

O homem fico calado.

-Eu acho que cheguei aqui ontem...

O homem não falou nada, parecia nem ouvir.

-Hum... só por curiosidade... qual o seu nome?

A reação do homem não poderia ter sido pior, primeiro o olhou furioso, depois começou a bater nele com uma bengala surgida sabe-se lá de onde. Harry saiu correndo. Será que não havia uma pessoa sã ali? Encontrou duas portas uma do lado da outra, temendo i _muito /i _pelo que poderia lhe acontecer, abriu uma porta. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver Marrie.

-Olá, todo-poderoso.

-Olá, Marrie.

-Achei que não gostasse de mim... que veio fazer aqui?

-Abri a primeira porta que vi na frente... à propósito, onde é a cozinha?

Marrie olhou para ele como se estivesse o analisando, então riu.

-Você chamou por Merlim ou algo assim?

Pela cara de desgosto que Harry fez ela deduziu que sim, riu ainda mais.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... você perguntou o nome dele?

Harry confirmou lentamente com a cabeça, Marrie dava murros na mesa de tanto rir.

-Qual a graça?

-Nunca, mas nunca i _mesmo /i _ pergunte o nome dele.

-Dele quem?

-Desse que você chamou de Merlim.

-Eu não chamei, eu falei "Merlim" e ele achou que era com ele.

-Que seja. Mr. M (como nós o chamando aqui de brincadeira) é um grande espião, tão grande quanto paranóico. Ele não fala o próprio nome para nenhum inimigo poder descobrir algo sobre ele.

-Mas como devo chamá-lo?

-Se você o chamar de "qualquer coisa" tenho certeza que ele atenderá. Mas com o tempo aposto que você lhe dará um nome.

Harry aceitou, mas estava pensando em algo...

-Como se confia em alguém que a gente nem mesmo sabe o nome?

-Sarah confia nele...

-Sarah? Sarah Cartar?

Marrie ficou surpresa.

-Você já ouviu falar nela?

Claro! Ninguém sabia sobre Sarah Cartar. Era justificável a surpresa dela. Ele próprio só ficara sabendo por Mione que estava ligado a algo secreto e tinha que passar informações a ela, mas também não fazia idéia do que Mione fazia.

De repente uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Harry. Aquele homem era 'O'. O homem. No dia 13 de Março Rony, Mione e ele saíram de casa para ir ao Caldeirão Furado para ver Dumbledore, Sarah e 'O' se encontrarem. 'O' se chamava Bobble Valden. No dia ele nem sabia quem era 'O', nem mesmo transfigurado. E agora ele estava ali com ele.

-De onde você a conhece?-repetiu Marrie.

Mas Harry não estava mais a escutando, levantou-se e já saia da sala quando virou-se para ela.

-Onde mesmo fica a cozinha?

Depois de ter lanchado, Harry saiu da cozinha andando pelo trajeto que Marrie lhe indicara para voltarão seu quarto. Ele tinha algo em mente, tinha que conversar com Bobble.

Com um pouco de sorte ele encontrou o corredor dos dormitórios. Seu quarto era o nº 7, mas ele foi abrindo porta por porta até encontrar o quarto que fosse de Valden. Deu sorte, ela o nº 3, ele estava sentado em sua cama lendo i _Onde se escondem os inimigos /i _.

-Você! O que quer aqui?

-Só conversar...

O rosto de Valden se contorceu.

-Não temos nada para conversar.

-Tem certeza?Eu não creio que você está certo, Sr. BobbleValden.

Harry sentiu que não estava mexendo com a pessoa certa quando Bobble levantou os olhos lentamente em sua direção. A quantidade da frieza que o homem trazia nos olhos o fez temer por seus dias de vida.

-Como sabe meu nome?

Harry se sentou.

-Minha amiga trabalhava, ou trabalha pro senhor. Quando Marrie me falou um pouco sobre você e disse que Sarah confiava em você, eu liguei os fatos.

-Quem é você?

-É uma troca justa, eu sei seu nome, você sabe o meu. Sou Harry Potter.

O homem riu.

-Não, você não é.

Harry riu também.

-Não?

-Se você estiver achando que sua amiga a Hermione...

-Granger. Sim, é ela.

Bobble colocou um maldoso sorriso no olhar.

-Pronto. A prova viva. Você não é Harry Potter.

-Por que acha isso?

-Se você fosse quem você acha que é, saberia que ela já é Hermione Weasley há 4 meses.

Harry ficou chocado. Ele fez algumas contas nada precisas em sua cabeça... Podia não saber que dia era ou quantos tempo havia se passado desde que havia se separado de seus amigos, mas por alto dava para perceber que Rony e Hermione haviam se casado bem pouco depois de Harry ter "morrido".

Bobble riu mais uma vez.

-O que queria conversar comigo, Sr. Potter?

Harry não respondeu, ficou a olhar para o chão. Sua cabeça girava.

-Nada.

Levantou-se e saía da sala quando se virou e falou calmamente.

-À propósito, não sou o Sr. Potter. Meu nome é Leão.

Saiu atordoado e entrou em seu quarto, se espantou ao ver Norma sentada em sua cama.

-Temos a discutir.

Harry escorou-se na parede e escorregou lentamente, em seguida colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos dobrados.

-O temos para conversar?

-Não há lugar para você aqui, Sr. Potter. Mas podemos der um jeito se você decidir ficar.

Seu cérebro funcionou mais que rápido. Se Rony e Mione haviam se casado assim tão perto da sua "morte" é porque decididamente não estavam abalados. Ele não fazia falta alguma. Não havia ninguém esperando-o voltar, mesmo que pensassem que não havia volta. Já não havia lugar para ele... só a 11ª Divisão.

-Então dê um jeito qualquer. Eu vou ficar.


	5. Talento Poderoso

-Mas não é perigoso?

-Está com medo, Sr. Leão?

Estava? Pelo sim e pelo não, preferia não ter que ir sozinho.

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes... pode não dar certo.

Norma lhe olhou imperativa. Ele odiava aquele olhar, era como se os olhos dela pudessem lhe atravessar o corpo e enxergar a alma.

-Você já fez coisas muito piores que esta missão.

-E para todas as coisas que fiz eu tive ajuda, posso lhe contar como foi se quiser.

Ela suspirou.

-Ok, irei mandar Ryan e Kate com você.

Ele ainda não conhecia todas as pessoas que ali viviam, embora estivesse ali há duas semanas. Muitas das pessoas passavam o tempo todo em seus quartos, saíam apenas para as refeições, e os horários dele de se alimentar coincidia com de somente duas pessoas: Marrie e Norma. Pelo menos sabia que ao todo havia 13 pessoas ali dentro, contando com ele.

-Ótimo.

Ela saiu e meia hora depois entrou acompanhada de uma mulher de aparência comum, estatura média, cabelos do tamanho padrão e castanhos, olhos castanhos. Nada de especial. Não era nem triste, nem séria, nem alegre, nem indiferente ou cansada... absolutamente normal. Pouco depois entrou Ryan.

-Onde iremos? –perguntou Ryan, assim que entrou.

-Para o Norte, pegar o talismã da Cobra.

-Isso realmente existe?-perguntou Kate.

-O que é o talismã da Cobra? –perguntou Harry, meio constrangido.

Todos os outros três olharam para ele de forma pasma, como se fosse um verdadeiro absurdo ele não saber o que era. Ryan abriu a boca para responder, mas Norma o olhou de cara feia e ele se calou.

-O talismã da Cobra foi originado de um pingente de um colar em forma de Cobra, e que a mulher que ganhou o colar com esse pingente era uma trouxa, que, sem saber, estava se casando com um sangue-puro. A mulher não amava seu marido, e quando por acaso descobriu ser ele um bruxo, passou a odiá-lo verdadeiramente. Pouco depois do casamento ela armou uma armadilha trouxa e o matou, nas suas últimas palavras, quando agonizava preso na armadilha, ele disse: Libertus Cobrae. Sem que a mulher percebesse, toda a cor verde do colar foi se esvaindo, e quando desapareceu de todo do colar. A alma dela entrou dentro do pingente.

Harry riu.

-E você acha que isso existe?

Norma pegou sua varinha.

-Accio quadro.

Um quadro veio voando e parou nas mãos de Norma. Ela tirou o pano que o cobria e mostrou a foto. Era o retrato de um casal de noivos. O noivo parecia contente, vestia um traje ä rigor trouxa e algumas jóias. Mas o mais notável era a mulher, com seu olhar desgosto ela usava o tradicional vestido branco, e tinha no pescoço um colar com um enorme pingente verde. O noivo acariciava o pingente no pescoço dela.

-O nome do quadro é _Cobra. _Foi pintado em 1817 por Laurence R.

Esse Harry sabia quem era, um famoso pintor bruxo do século XIX.

-Mesmo se for verdade. Como sabe onde está?

-Sabendo.

-Mas...

-Sr. Leão. Isto não é algo que eu pensei hoje e estou mandando vocês verificarem. Há muitos anos de pesquisa por trás disso, _muitos_ anos de pesquisa –ela parou, e, como se lembrasse de algo- Inclusive você conhece uma das pessoas que está por trás dessa pesquisa.

Ele sentiu uma sensação desagradável no estômago quando percebeu que ela falava de Hermione.

-E o que esse talismã pode fazer?

Ela sorriu, uma pessoa comum interpretaria aquele sorriso como um singelo sorriso de uma senhora, ele interpretou como um diabólico sorriso de uma líder.

Harry terminara de resmungar pela milésima vez algo sobre "água demais" quando Kate parou de andar.

-Sr. Leão, não se percebeu, mas cada um na 11ª tem uma especialidade. Norma não mandaria eu e Ryan vir com você se não tivéssemos habilidade para encontrar esse maldito talismã!

-É mesmo? Diga isso aos quatro dias que já se passaram conosco procurando essa porcaria de talismã!

Ryan tirou sua gaita do bolso, sentou-se numa pedra próxima e começou a tocar. Era uma música agitada.

-Você deve se achar muito bom para afirmar com toda certeza que o talismã não existe. Que você está certo e todo o resto está errado!

Ele teve ganas de despejar toda a verdade sobre si em cima de Kate. Ele realmente era bom. Ok, talvez não tão bom... já tinha cometido alguns erros, alguns bem feios.

-Ótimo, se não vai retrucar dessa vez é porque se rende. Ryan, pare de tocar essa música.

-Quer uma mais lenta?

-Quero que guarde essa gaita!

Ryan riu e guardou a gaita. Enquanto Kate andava mais à frente ele comentou com Harry.

-Estressadinha ela, não?

Harry riu. Sim, ela era estressada.

-Droga!

Kate suspirou e olhou para trás.

-O que foi dessa vez, Leão?

-Pisei em algo pontiagudo.

Seu pé estava embaixo da água, e ele estava calçado, por isso estranhou mais do que sentiu dor algo pisar... em pedras?

-Ah sim... essas pedrinhas são típicas da região. Foi bom você ter pisado nelas, já tinha me esquecido de tomar cuidado com elas... –disse Kate calmamente.

Harry teria ficado irritado com a ultima frase de Kate se ele não estivesse olhando hipnotizado para as pedrinhas. Eram muitas, nenhuma realmente pontiaguda, eram círculos perfeitos, não conseguia entender como elas atravessaram a sola de seu sapato. Cada uma tinha uma cor mais vibrante que a outra.

Ryan lhe cutucou.

-Elas dão sorte, sabe? Essas pedras...

-Sorte?

-Conta-se que elas eram as lágrimas da jovem que teve alma aprisionada no talismã. Dizem que ela chora porque não consegue se libertar.

-E como isso dá sorte?

-Não sei, mas é o que contam...

Kate suspirou novamente, estava notavelmente irritada.

-Pare com estas besteiras, Ryan...

-HEI! i Isso /i é verdade.

Ela fez um muxoxo com a mão. Harry olhava distraidamente para o céu quando ouviu...

Era um lamento meio choroso. De uma mulher. Ele parou de andar e tentou ouvir de onde vinha.

-Por que parou, Leão? –perguntou Ryan.

-Vocês não a ouvem?

-Ouvir quem?-perguntou Kate, já duvidando da sanidade mental dele.

... _como me envolver com raça tão maldita?_...

-Agora vocês ouviram! Deu até pra entender um pouco do que ela está falando!

Harry olhou para os rostos de total desconforto dos dois e percebeu que eles não ouviam nada. "Não é bom ouvir coisas que os outros não ouvem, nem mesmo no mundo mágico" dissera-lhe Rony certa vez. Daquela vez ele escutara o basilisco, e o basilisco era... uma cobra.

Ele prestou toda atenção na voz, se estivesse certo, estava ouvindo a alma do talismã cantando. Ainda seguindo a voz começou a tatear o chão, coberto por água que batiam nos seus joelhos. Bateu em algo duro, com as mãos tentou reconhecer o que era.

-Há uma alça aqui. Parece que há um alçapão.

Abriu o alçapão e, para sua surpresa, a água não escorria pelo buraco, continuava do mesmo jeito. Harry olhou para Kate e Ryan e os três com um aceno de cabeça resolveram descer. Embaixo do alçapão a voz da mulher parecia estar num amplificador, estava deixando-o tonto.

... _nunca pude imaginar que o casamento pudesse ser um infortúnio tão grande! Um bruxo! Endemoniado! Por que eu, meu Deus?_...

As pedras coloridas círculo-perfeito-que-perfura estavam aos montes no chão. Mas enquanto Harry olhava para as pedras coloridas Kate e Ryan olhavam para um colar, com um pingente extremamente verde.

-Leão, olhe.

Era como se não houvesse mais nada, só um grande pingente verde, como se fosse um enorme olho verde a observar tudo em volta. Ele sentiu calafrios. Deu alguns passos para frente como se fosse pegá-lo, mas Kate o impediu.

-Há encantamentos o protegendo.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou Ryan apontando para uma cobra que descansava preguiçosamente enrolada no colar- A cobra não me parece estar sendo atingida por encantamentos.

-O Talismã é de cobra, não as afetarão –ela pegou uma das pedras do chão e tacou na direção do colar, a poucos centímetros do objeto a pedra se desfez completamente- Viu?

Harry pensou um pouco, e com muita ousadia andou até o colar e o pegou sem sofrer um arranhão, somente se sentiu meio estranho ao encostar no colar. Sua característica ofidiglota lhe permitiu isso.

-Pronto. É melhor ficar comigo caso os encantamentos não tenha sido desfeitos, ao chegar na 11ª divisão eu entrego para Norma que saberá o que fazer.

E enquanto Ryan e Kate trocavam um olhar de surpresa, admiração e medo, ele via todas as pedrinhas coloridas sumirem do chão.

-Eu disse que as pedrinhas traziam sorte! –disse Ryan, tentando tornar o clima mais ameno.

-Talvez, Ryan... Talvez...


	6. Informações

Ele entrou na enfermaria, queria saber como Gina estava.

-Melhor?

-Um pouco. Talvez saia daqui alguns dias, mas Marrie não me deu um prazo certo.

-Ela gosta de ser implicante.

Gina riu.

-Um pouco, mas mudando de assunto... parabéns, Harry.

-Hã?

-Já estou sabendo do que aconteceu. Talismã do Cobra, hein? Sinceramente nunca acreditei muito nisso. Só me diga uma coisa, como você não foi afetado pelos feitiços?

-Talismã do Cobra. Eu, ofidiglota.

-Ah, faz sentido. E também faz sentido porque você não quis revelar como você pôde pegá-lo.

-Ah Gina, olhe isso –ele tirou uma das pedrinhas círculo-perfeito-que-perfura do bolso- Bonitas, não?

-Lindas –disse ela, hipnotiza, sem tirar os olhos das pedras de cores tão vivas- São essas que cortam, perfuram, rasgam de um jeito que ninguém sabe como?

-Essas mesmas, mas Ryan disse que elas dão sorte.

Gina riu e fez um muxoxo com a mão, ao ver a cara desentendida de Harry riu um pouco mais.

-Você acreditou nele?-perguntou Gina, rindo.

-Acreditei, por quê? Algo errado?

-Você não sabe qual é o apelido de Ryan?

-Deveria?

Gina riu, bebeu mais um pouco de seu chocolate quente.

-Piadista. Não acredite nas bobeiras que ele fala.

Harry se sentiu meio bobo. Tateou uma das pedrinhas que estava em seu bolso.

-Mas esqueça isso... Marrie disse que seria bom eu fazer uma caminhada. Não quer me acompanhar?

-Você poder caminhar, mesmo com essa perna assim? Mesmo ainda de cama?

-Minha perna parece melhor... e se ela disse, não deve ter problema...Só que eu tenho que ir com muletas.

Harry aceitou o convite, estendeu a mão para ela e a ajudou a levantar. Quando saía de dentro da quase prisão que era a 11ª Divisão, pensou em jogar fora as pedrinhas, supostas lágrimas da mulher do talismã, mas resolveu guardá-las, só porque eram bonitinhas.

O ar da floresta talvez fizesse bem para Gina, mas para Harry com certeza fazia um bem enorme.

-Como veio parar aqui, Gina?

-Fui recrutada, assim como cada um da 11ª Divisão. Só que como isso é secreto, para minha família eu estou estudando na Alemanha, em intercâmbio.

-Sabe, quando estávamos procurando o talismã, Kate falou algo sobre cada um ter uma habilidade.

-Claro que sim, Norma não recrutou pessoas aleatoriamente.

-Como funciona isso?

-Bom, se lhe perguntarem, você não sabe de nada, afinal, ninguém é autorizado a saber, mas...

-Ok.

-Só a 3 Divisões: A 5ª e a 11ª.

-Você disse 3 mas só citou duas...

-Sim, porque a primeira a surgir foi a de número 0, que muita gente, até os verdadeiros criadores, acham que está extinta. Por isso ela não tem nome algum, é como um fundo falso, uma parede que se move, um refúgio. É a mais protegida de todas e sobre a qual se tem menos informações, Norma só sabe o necessário a ela saber.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, de um modo ou de outro, todos ali sabem o que ela sabe.

-Sim e não. Porque todos sabem o que Norma tem escrito (ou teve) em papéis e documentos, esse é o problema de se conviver com espiões. –ela deu um leve sorriso e voltou a ficar séria- Ela guarda muita coisa na cabeça. Uma memória incrível aquela mulher tem. Cada Divisão, pelo menos em teoria, não sei como é dentro de cada uma, tem uma função. A nossa função é espionagem e ataques pequenos necessários. Você percebeu algo típico na 5ª Divisão?

-Nada, só me deixavam cuidar de doentes e olhe lá...

-De qualquer forma, acho que lá protege a população, pelo que sei lá há muitos duelistas e exímios controladores de dragões, e outros tipos de criaturas fortes e resistentes. Pelas informações que "pesquei", tenho quase certeza que lá se encontra o exército propriamente dito.

-E a Divisão nº 0? O que sabe sobre ela?

-Nada interessante. Só que é extremamente protegida e que só há gênios trabalhando nela.

-Sabe onde fica?

-Debaixo do nariz de todas as pessoas: no Departamento dos Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia.

Harry parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago, sempre passou por aquela porta no Ministério, e nunca soube de nada.

-Como o Ministro...

-O Ministro parece não saber coisa alguma sobre qualquer uma das Divisões, devem ocultar isso dele.

-Por quê?

-Luc Fudge, assim como o pai, não é um poço de coragem e resistência. Devem ter medo dele estragar tudo. Mas, na minha opinião, é favorável a todas as Divisões ter um Ministro de fachada, assim podemos fazer tudo sem intromissões.

-Você não tem alguma idéia do que se possa acontecer lá?

-Só uma hipótese... Você disse que pessoas pesquisaram durante muito tempo sobre o talismã da Cobra. E ultimamente tem aparecido uns feitiços e poções muito inovadores e potentes. Acho que essa Divisão cuida do nosso armamento e defesa, de todos os tipos. Por isso, por ser tão vital à nossa sobrevivência, é um segredo mais que absoluto.

O cérebro de Harry funcionou mais que rapidamente, Norma disse que Hermione ajudara na pesquisa do talismã da Cobra. E a hipótese de Gina não lhe parecia de todo errada, então... Mione trabalhava no Departamento dos Mistérios, a Divisão nº 0.

De repente algo veio a mente de Harry.

-Qual sua especialidade?

-Passar despercebida e pegar informações... mais claramente, uma ladra de informações. Sou pequena e leve e tenho uma facilidade de me locomover sem chamar atenção surpreendente. Kate desvenda senhas e coisas do tipo e Ryan é o cara que distrai as atenções quando a situação fica preta, ele sabe fazer uns encantamentos que hipnotizam as pessoas e coisas assim. David que fazia isso antes, mas ele foi embora...

-Então eu sou o único sem habilidade.

-Eu não diria isso, Norma i nunca /i te acolheria só por caridade. Ela com certeza sabe que você é ofidiglota, não se esqueça que ela queria que você fosse sozinho. Ela tem pessoas muito mais experientes e estratégicas a dispor dela, mas ela escolheu você.

-Olhando por esse lado...

-É melhor entrarmos, minha perna está começando a doer.

Assim que entraram na enfermaria Marrie expulsou Harry, disse que tinha que examinar Gina e a presença dele era dispensável. Ele não teve outra opção senão sair.

Ele foi para o seu quarto e começou a ligar os pontos, embora estivesse ali por acaso, ele já desempenhara um papel importante e Gina estava certa, ele tinha habilidades. O problema agora era saber as habilidades dos outros do lugar, aliás, ele mal conhecia as outras pessoas dali. Era óbvio que isso era de propósito, Norma não podia correr o risco de vazar todas as informações sobre a 11ª Divisão caso um dos espiões fosse pego.

Alguém bateu na porta, mas antes que ele respondesse a pessoa entrou.

-Pensando muito, Potter?

Era Norma, será que ela esteve lendo seus pensamentos, pelo sim ou pelo não resolveu ficar quieto.

-Um pouco.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer, posso? –mas como sempre ela não esperou resposta dele- Você não gosta daqui, por que resolveu ficar?

-Você sabe que meus amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger se casaram?

-Ah sim... entendo. Assim é a vida, Potter, as pessoas não gostam de ficar sozinhas a vida toda.

Ele não respondeu, não sentia vontade de conversar com ela.

-Não conversei antes sobre isso com você porque você ainda estava muito abalado. Mas já é tempo. As pessoas daqui têm habilidades fortes, e só por isso eu as mantenho aqui...

-Continue.

-A questão é que só ter habilidades fortes, para mim, não é o suficiente. As pessoas têm que ser fortes também. Medos eu não posso impedi-los de ter, mas fraquezas sim.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Fraquezas, Potter. A sua fraqueza são seus amigos, que você preza mais do que tudo. Se eu fosse uma tirana ou uma Voldemort da vida, eu mataria seus amigos e assim você não teria mais nenhuma fraqueza, mas eu tenho outro modo de fazer você superar sua fraqueza.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, será que ela o deixaria ver Rony e Mione novamente?

-Não, definitivamente não. Isso seria fortalecer seu lado fraco. Seus amigos não querem você mais, para eles você morreu e está tudo muito bem assim. Quero que você i esqueça /i seus amigos, eles e você já não têm nada em comum, você não é o mesmo Harry Potter e eles também não são os mesmos.

As palavras dela o machucavam como se mil lanças estivessem ultrapassando seu coração. Sentiu vontade de gritar com ela, dizer que era tudo mentira, que ela era uma velha medíocre e amargurada. Quis tampar os ouvidos e não ouvir mais nada, quis expulsá-la do quarto. Sentou-se no chão, sem forças pra fazer nada.

-Eu geralmente não permito amizades por aqui, mas você realmente fica mais forte quando tem uma. Eu i permito /i que você veja e conviva com a Sra. Weasley. Quanto aos outros dois que você deixou, esqueça-os, assim como eles o esqueceram. E esqueça todo o mundo lá fora, seu mundo agora é esta Divisão.

Assim que a porta se fechou Norma sorriu estranhamente.


	7. David

A vida de Harry estava até um pouco monótona por ali, uma semana se passou e ele não teve muito que fazer, embora fosse muito comparado ao que fazia na 5ª Divisão. Mas naquele dia a 11ª estava um pouco diferente, um carregamento de alguma coisa havia chegado para Norma, e um homem muito estranho, tagarela e enorme estava sentado na cozinha, comendo e rindo sozinho.

-Hum, é... olá.

-Oi, você é novo por aqui?

-Sou.

-É, bem que pensei que nunca tinha te visto, tenho quase certeza que já vi todos daqui.

Harry observou o carregamento do homem.

-Wow! Isso é...

-Gemialidades Weasley! Adoro aqueles garotos, muito interessantes os dois. E ainda tem algumas outras coisas por aqui...

Harry estava pasmo.

-Norma geralmente não gosta que eu venda essas coisas por aqui, mas ela não está vendo... se você quiser lhe faço um preço baratinho.

Harry riu.

Trouxe uma sopa quente para você –disse Harry entrando na cabana, carregando uma bandeja.

-Obrigada.

-Marrie disse que você poderá sair daqui amanhã de manhã.

-É bom saber disso, é horrível passar cinco semanas inteiras deitada aqui.

-Que bom que você é mais obediente do que eu! Se fosse comigo mal agüentaria ficar aí durante três dias.

Ela sorriu.

-Meu medo de dar alguma complicação na minha perna era muito maior que a minha vontade de levantar. Só quando Marrie deixa.

-Mas eu trouxe algo que vai lhe alegrar.

Ele fez um ar misterioso e tirou um embrulho de dentro da capa.

-Merlin! É Chocolate da Dedosdemel! Como conseguiu isso?

-Tem um cara ali fora com habilidades muito parecidas com as de Mundungo –respondeu ele sorrindo- ele trouxe um carregamento bem interessante.

Ela ia falar algo quando a porta se abriu.

-Meu Deus! –disse Gina mais para si do que para alguém- David?!

-Eu disse que voltaria em breve!

-Acho que a sua noção de tempo está levemente distorcida...

-O que é o tempo senão aquele velho e mesquinho companheiro que não podemos caminhar sem ele? Aquele que nem sempre nos dá bons conselhos, mas que cura a maioria das mágoas...

Gina riu. Harry começou a achar que não estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

-Idiota como sempre, percebo.

David fingiu estar ofendido e caminhou lentamente até Gina.

-Louca por mim como sempre, percebo.

Harry se sentiu extremamente deslocado quando David se inclinou sobre Gina e a beijou. Durante todo este tempo que estivera ali Gina nunca lhe contara sobre ter um namorado.

Gina deu um tapa de leve nele.

-Ora, deixe que ser chato. David este daqui é um amigo meu, Harry Potter. Harry, este é David Lins.

Poucas pessoas poucas vezes viram David Lins sem estar sério, e foi por isso que Gina se assustou quando David levantou num pulo, sacou sua varinha e apontou para Harry.

-Ele é um impostor, Gina.

-Não, não é.

-É sim, você está presa aqui desde que essa divisão começou, mas eu já saí bastante, Harry Potter está morto.

Harry levantou o cabelo, mostrando a cicatriz.

-É falsa.

-David, você está fazendo papel de ridículo, eu o conheço desde que tenho 10 anos, sem contar que Norma que o deixou ficar.

Ele pareceu ponderar, guardou a varinha e estendeu a mão para Harry, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-E aí, tudo beleza, cara?

Harry o cumprimentou ainda de cara feia.

-Bom eu estou indo, Gina.

-Por que, Harry?

-Ah não, deixe-o ir, Gina. Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você.

Harry nem esperou Gina responder, saiu do quarto logo.

Ele andou um pouco pela divisão, sem lugar certo, se sentia traído, embora ele e Gina não tivessem nada. Tentou se acalmar, amenizar o ódio que estava sentindo por David Lins, mas não conseguia. Entrou no seu quarto, talvez dormindo um pouco passasse.

-Ah, olá, Harry.

Harry olhou para a frente, David.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Ora, esse é o i meu /i quarto. E o que i você /i faz aqui?

-Esse é o meu quarto.

-Ah sim, devem ter te colocado aqui imaginando que eu não ia voltar, faz sentido. Acho que vamos ter que dividir o quarto.

-Quanto tempo?

-Hã?

-Quanto tempo você pretende ficar por aqui?

-Pelo menos uns seis meses antes de eu sumir de novo.

Seis meses era muito tempo, Harry saiu do quarto, precisava falar com Norma.

Não era algo muito comum ir à sala de Norma, mas ele tinha um bom motivo para isso, ou pensava ter.

- Entre. Ah, é você. O que quer?

- Quero que David saia do meu quarto.

- Sem chances.

- O quê?

- Aquele quarto, Sr. Potter, é dele. O quarto de número 7 foi construído para David Lins, e como você quando foi integrado à 11ª Divisão o quarto estava vazio, você ficou por lá. Mas enquanto ele está aqui o quarto é dele, você terá que dividi-lo.

- Então arranje um quarto só pra mim.

- Esse lugar foi construído milimetricamente contado, cada cômodo planejado. Não há um quarto extra. Repito, você terá que dividi-lo.

- Mas Ryan não está aqui substituindo David? Então por que ele tem um quarto só dele?

Os olhos de Norma faiscaram.

- Não vou lhe perguntar como soube que Ryan substitui David.

Harry ficou quieto, talvez fosse melhor ficar mais calmo, antes que falasse algo mais que não devesse.

- ...mas eu posso te responder mesmo assim. David não se prende a um lugar. Mas ele é muito eficiente, achei que valia a pena tê-lo enquanto ele agüentasse ficar. E como ele acabaria voltando alguma hora, construí um quarto para a pessoa que o substituísse. Agora saia, você me tomou muito tempo.

Ele não quis contestar, não era saudável.

Ele estava comendo batata frita e lendo um pouco, a revista falava que Voldemort estava no auge de sua carreira e seria lembrado por muitos anos, há tempos não se via um dançarino de ballet tão bom quanto ele. Ele concordava, embora soubesse que Voldemort já teve tempos melhores, disse isso para o senhor que estava do lado dele, e ele riu, numa voz meio feminina.

Por que ele ria? Todo mundo sabia disso. Mas o velho continuou a rir com sua estranha voz feminina.

- Ora, não ria...

-Você acharia difícil não rir se visse o que vejo.

Ele abriu os olhos. Gina estava parada na porta, olhando e rindo. Colocou seus óculos e olhou para o lado, identificou do que ela ria. David havia caído da cama e dormia com uma das pernas em cima de Harry.

Ele afastou a perna de David e se levantou.

- Por que você dormiu no chão? A cama cabe vocês dois perfeitamente.

- Prefiro o chão.

- Você não gostou dele?

- É um idiota.

- Ah, não fale assim.

- Ok. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Troque de roupa, estou te esperando do lado de fora.

Ele não discutiu. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, David poderia acordar e resolver ir com eles. Quando ele saiu ela estava encostada na parede.

- Vamos rapidinho. Norma não pode nos ver.

- Por que não?

Ela não respondeu, só sorriu. Gina já tinha 22 anos, mas agora, agitada daquele jeito, mais parecia uma adolescente que vai contar um segredo para a amiga. Entraram numa sala que Harry nunca reparar a existência. Dentro da sala estava o homem que lhe vendera o chocolate da Dedosdemel.

- Estive conversando com ele estava manhã, e você nem imagina! Carl conhece minha família e, embora não conheça nem Rony nem Mione, você pode mandar um recado ou uma carta por ele. Ele é de confiança.

Ele por menos que um segundo se animou, mas lembrou do casamento repentino de seus amigos depois que ele sumiu. Harry não fazia falta.

- Não.

- O quê?

- Não. Eu não posso.

- Você pode.

- Não. Lembra-se? Você estuda na Alemanha e eu estou morto. Isso é o que pensam e é isso que devem pensar. São as normas de Norma.

- Normas são limites, e limites se colocam e se tiram. Nenhum limite é fixo para sempre. Você sabe que pode, só basta você querer.

-Não vou fazer isso.

Ele se levantou, estava cheio daquela conversa.

-Você não costumava obedecer às regras, Harry. Mudou bastante.

Ele se virou para ela, encarou aqueles olhos castanhos e disse de um modo amargurado.

-Tive motivos para isso.

Tomou seu café distraído, acha que tinha feito a coisa certa, mas será que realmente fizera? Ainda era tempo de consertar, Carl ainda estava por lá.

-Ele já foi. O fiz adiar por algumas horas a partida dele pra que vocês pudessem conversar, ou para que você escrevesse algo para Rony e Mione, e vejo que fiz tudo em vão.

Ele se assustou, não a vira entrar. Bom, mas de qualquer forma não estava disposto a ficar ouvindo sermão.

-Agradeço sua boa vontade –disse Harry entre dentes.

Ela ia se sentar à mesa para o café da manhã, mas resolveu sair. Naquela hora ele não se importou muito. Mas quando terminou seu café e voltou para seu quarto, ao ver David dormindo insuportavelmente tranqüilo, ele deu meia volta. Tinha que fazer as pazes com ela.


	8. Um Caminho Para As Trevas

Estava preocupado e pelo que podia perceber, Gina também estava. Estava na cozinha, mas muito diferente de ter o prazer de comer algo, ele estava tendo o estômago revirado pela visão que tinha. Quem visse a cena não veria nada de errado, era somente treze pessoas esperando uma senhora. Era justamente o número de pessoas na sala que o preocupava, não que tivesse algo contra o número 13, mas isso significava que todas as pessoas da Divisão estavam ali, coisa que Norma nunca permitiu.

Gina o olhou, parecia que a raiva que ela estava dele tinha desaparecido, e do modo como ela movia seus dedos e lábios percebia-se que ela estava querendo lhe falar algo. Mas ele nem precisava ouvir as palavras da boca dela, já sabia cada preocupação da moça.

Valden lia um livro pacientemente, como se estivesse sentado na praia em um dia de verão. Ryan contava umas piadas para duas pessoas que ele não conhecia, embora esses não estivessem muito interessados na piada. Kate escrevia algo no que parecia um diário, e Marrie terminava de cozinhar alguma coisa. Um homem com alguns poucos fios grisalhos no cabelo estava tão entediado que estava conversando com as plantas, enquanto uma mulher gorda jogava baralho com Laureen Stevens, uma famosa cantora que ele sempre pensou ser trouxa. David fazia uma trança em Gina, estando realmente interessado nisso. Somente ele e Gina pareciam ter noção da gravidade da situação, ou somente os dois eram indiscretos o bastante para deixar isso transparecer.

-David, você pode me pegar um copo d'água?

Quando David saiu ela sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Pare de ficar com essa cara de preocupado, as pessoas notam.

-Mas...

-Todos estão preocupados, Harry. Mas só você demonstra.

-Mas você também não está com a melhor das caras.

-Estava tentando te avisar.

Ela voltou para o lugar dela e sorriu gentilmente para David quando ele trouxe a água ela.

-Sorrisos não pagam meu serviço, mocinha.

O beijo que David deu em Gina fez com que a cara de preocupado sumisse, embora a feição de ciúmes nessa hora também não ajudasse muito. Mas ele nem pôde pensar nisso, pois Norma entrou na sala segundos depois.

-Boa tarde.

-Boa tarde –disse Harry.

Somente ele respondeu ao cumprimento e do modo como os outros o olhavam ele talvez não devesse ter feito isso.

-Eu disse 'boa tarde' –repetiu Norma sorrindo.

-Boa tarde –respondeu um coro em uníssono.

Harry não entendeu nada, cruzou os braços e olhou de cara feia para a sala.

-Bom, não tenho tempo para rodeios. Vocês devem estar estranhando estarem todos aqui, ao mesmo tempo. A questão é que Voldemort embora não tenha enfraquecido, não tem se fortalecido. Através de informações dos espiões que temos, ele não consegue aumentar seu poder por algum motivo. Só que parece que ele descobriu um modo de conseguir o que quer, mas ele terá que, hum... hibernar.

Algumas pessoas riram, entre elas David e Gina.

-Ele fará uma magia para que esse entrave de ganho de poder se acabe, mas para que ele consiga aumentar seu poder terá que ficar em estado de dormência por aproximadamente um mês. Para tal ele construiu um forte, onde ele estará seguro.

-Esse forte está pronto? –perguntou Laureen Stevens.

-Praticamente, e por isso nosso tempo é curto.

-Nós vamos destruir o forte antes ou depois da magia dele? –perguntou David.

-Primeiro: vocês não vão destruir o forte, levaria tempo demais, só vão abalar a estrutura principal e entrar lá para fazer o que tem que ser feito. Segundo, nós vamos esperar até domingo que vem, quando ele já estará em estado de repouso.

-Por que nós vamos esperar? –perguntou Harry.

Norma suspirou de impaciência e várias pessoas reviraram os olhos.

-Enquanto estiver em repouso, ele ficará frágil, Sr. Leão. É talvez muita pretensão achar que podemos vencê-lo, mas pelo menos vamos evitar algo sério.

Marrie trouxe um copo de água para Norma que bebeu e voltou a falar.

-Essa divisão fica muito longe do ponto indicado, além do que vocês são espiões, e por melhores que sejam, destruir coisas não é bem o forte de vocês. Por isso arrumem suas coisas, até amanhã à noite essa divisão estará vazia.

Foi uma mudança fora do comum. Todas as pessoas tinham poucas coisas o que levar, mas Norma tinha caixas e mais caixas de coisas que surgiram sabe-se lá de onde. Harry não teve oportunidade de conversar com Gina, mas achava que ela nem gostaria de conversar com ele.

Apesar de tudo estava feliz, tinha a leve impressão de que estavam se dirigindo para a 5ª Divisão. Nunca pensou que ficaria feliz em ver aquele lugar novamente. Aa questão era que as pessoas lá, embora o olhassem meio de lado e desconfiassem dele, pelo menos o cumprimentavam, trocavam algumas palavras com ele ou coisa assim. Ali ele só conhecia, além de Gina, David, Marrie, Norma e Valden, todos quatro insuportáveis. E agora Gina não conversava muito com ele também, não desde que David chegou e eles brigaram. Lá teria Luna e outras pessoas para conversar.

-Você está estranho, Leão –disse David, notando que ele sorria- Você não é muito dado a sorrisos.

-Muito pelo contrário, Lins, gosto muito de sorrir. Só que você não vale a pena.

Harry riu com gosto como se tivesse contado uma piada engraçadíssima, David levantou uma sobrancelha e saiu de perto.

Quando tudo começou a ser mandado por chaves de portal com intervalos de várias horas (por questões de segurança) o tédio começou a castigá-lo. Se fosse somente a mala individual de cada um e a própria pessoa estaria tudo bem, mas com a bagagem imensa de Norma as coisas não ficavam exatamente fáceis.

Ele estava olhando para o céu falso quando Kate lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

-Leão, traga sua mala.

Ele a levou sem emoção. Achou que, como muitos, só iria depois que todas as malas já tivessem sido despachadas.

-Pode ficar quieto –disse a voz intimidante de Norma- você vai primeiro. Você conhece o Sr. Zian e ele não terá problema em acreditar. Entregue essa carta a ele e explique discretamente a situação. A senha é: gosto de tomate.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam com a possibilidade de estar livre mais cedo. Pegou a carta e guardou a senha na memória.

Tinha uma verdadeira Legião de pessoas com varinhas apontadas para ele assim que apareceu na 5ª Divisão. Guy o reconheceu imediatamente.

-Ora, você não morreu?

Harry riu.

-Eu agradeço a recepção, mas para sua infelicidade ainda estou por aí, Guy.

Guy corou um pouco sem graça.

-Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...

Harry fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem, então tirou a carta do bolso e entregou a ele.

-Nós podemos conversar a sós?

Guy ficou sério e fez sinal para que Harry o seguisse. Assim que eles entraram na sala de Guy este apontou a varinha para Harry.

-Qual a senha?

-Gosto de tomate.

Guy sorriu.

-E não é que você realmente foi parar na 11ª Divisão?! Sente aí e me diga como isso aconteceu, eu achei que você tinha se perdido e não encontrado o portal. Quando você sumiu eu pensei, dessa vez ele morreu, mas então você aparece de novo.

-Sou mais duro na queda do que possa parecer, Guy –disse Harry sorrindo.

-Qual o recado daquela velha nojenta?

Harry suspirou aliviado.

-Aquele lugar é o inferno! Claro que lá eu estava bem mais ocupado que aqui, mas o pessoal de lá...

Guy riu maroto.

-É, eu sei do que está falando. Estive lá uma vez pra nunca mais. E aquela filha dela, a tal Marrie? É tão insuportável como a mãe...

Harry parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago.

-O quê? Marrie é filha da Norma?

-Bastarda. É, meu caro Potter... veja como as coisas são. Pelo que parece o casamento da velha não era grande coisa e ela resolveu pular a cerca. Quando a filha nasceu negra o marido a abandonou. E você sabe o que a cretina disse?

-O quê?

-Que estava muito melhor sem aquele "encosto". Eu não falo com ela mais do que o necessário.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sorrido bobamente, quem diria, hein? A poderosa chefona Norma e seus segredos escabrosos do passado.

-Mas o que me diz, Potter. A carta não me é muito esclarecedora, claro, pro caso se fosse interceptada. Qual é a verdadeira situação, até onde as informações daqui conferem com as de lá?

É claro, há muito tempo não se mandavam cartas como antigamente, era raro ver uma coruja voando nesses tempos e o preço de uma era uma verdadeira bagatela, ninguém as queria. Então desse modo a comunicação ficara bem difícil, Harry nem imaginava como se trocavam tantas informações entre locais tão distantes.

Ele contou detalhadamente a Guy sobre a reunião que ocorrera na 11ª Divisão, ignorando o aviso de Harry para ser o mais discreto possível, e falou sobre os mínimos detalhes, sem realmente contar algo sobre a Divisão e suas funções.

-Olhe, Potter. Eu não tenho tanta influência quanto a anciã baixinha e não sei tanto quanto ela, mas sei que cada Divisão tem uma função, embora eu só saiba a função dessa Divisão. A questão que me intriga, se lá só tem gente fera, escolhida a dedo, por que eles têm que se abrigar aqui? Não, não falo da localização, o que é óbvio, estamos relativamente perto do forte, mas...

Ele suspirou fundo e limpou o suor que começava a escorrer por seu rosto com um lenço branco.

-Eu sei que Norma gosta tanto de mim quanto eu dela, por nada nesse mundo ela ficaria aqui se pudesse evitar. O mais normal é que ela fizesse um acampamento por perto. Não precisa revelar nada sobre lá, só me diga uma coisa, não há nada por aqui perto que represente um perigo, existe?

-Olhe, que eu saiba, não. O motivo que Norma explicitou por estarmos aqui tem haver com a função da nossa Divisão e pelo número restringido de pessoas. Se há esse perigo rondando, isso não foi avisado a nós.

Guy se acalmou.

-Não, então está tudo bem. Só pra ter certeza eu vou conferir quando ela chegar...

-Você é que sabe. Mas me diga uma coisa, Luna ainda está por aqui?

Harry sentiu muito por Luna não estar mais lá, infelizmente ela pedira para sair da 5ª Divisão por problemas na saúde do pai dela, mas mesmo sem ela lá ele não ficava sem ter com quem conversar, as pessoas agora gostavam dele. Quando todos da 11ª Divisão chegaram encontraram Harry ao lado de algumas pessoas, ele estava tomando um copo de cerveja amanteigada e ria muito. David não deixou de reparar como ele parecia bem menos medonho assim.

-Ele tem mais cara de gente quando está feliz, não é mesmo? –comentou ele com Gina.

Ela sorriu e concordou. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes da garota loura ao lado de Harry.

Ele se levantou quando Norma chegou.

-Precisa que eu faça algo?

Ela nem sequer o olhou, saiu andando em direção ao alojamento que fizeram para a 11ª Divisão.

Harry sentiu-se ainda melhor, sentou-se de novo e continuou a conversa em que estavam. Pouco tempo depois se lembrou de que ainda não fora ver uma conhecida.

Ele entrou na enfermaria sem reparar nas pessoas que estavam lá. Sany, a enfermeira, assim que o viu ficou radiante.

-Harry! Não acredito que voltou.

Ele a abraçou e sentou-se numa cama desocupada.

-Creio que por pouco tempo. Mas me diga, como vai?

Ela sorriu e corou, era como se ninguém nunca lhe perguntasse como estava, se estava feliz ou coisa assim. Ela não respondeu muita coisa, mas demonstrava estar feliz.

-Ora, ora, Leão conquistador –veio uma voz conhecida e irritante.

-Sou educado, Lins. Muito ao contrário de você.

David se aproximou de Sany, tomou a mão da garota e a beijou.

-Prazer, Srta. Meu nome é David Lins.

Sany corou e deu um leve sorriso.

-Bom, Harry, eu tenho que cuidar dos pacientes... A gente se vê.

Quando a garota entrou para outra parte da enfermaria David riu maroto.

-Cuidado, Potter. Pedofilia é crime.

-Para sua informação, Sany tem 28 anos.

David fez uma cara de espanto, em seguida riu.

-Poxa você quase me pegou nessa. Eu já ia acred...

-Não estava brincando, Sany Willians tem 28 anos.

-Mas ela não parecer ter mais que uns 15 e olhe lá.

-As pessoas podem ser muito mais do que parecem, i David /i .

E ao dizer isso saiu da enfermaria.

A semana foi agradável para Harry, agora que tinha vindo de outra Divisão, as pessoas pareciam lhe dar maior credibilidade que da primeira vez que estivera ali. Um senhor de idade ouviu dizer por acaso que ele era Harry Potter, situação que Harry achou muita graça.

-Oh claro, e eu sou o Rei Arthur. Ouça garoto, essa história de menino-que-sobreviveu e Você-sabe-quem é um conto de fadas. Eles misturaram a realidade de um bruxo ruim com a ficção de uma história agradável aos ouvidos.

Harry riu e prometeu pensar no assunto com calma, o velho se deu por satisfeito e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

-Faça o mesmo que ele, Leão –disse Kate, com seu normal mau-humor. Norma está chamando todo mundo lá no nosso alojamento.

Ele se levantou já sabendo o que ia acontecer, começava a estratégia para invadir o forte de Voldemort.

-Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui eu posso começar... A magia foi feita há duas noites, e agora sabemos com segurança que Voldemort não está ativo, é esse o momento que nós temos. Hoje vocês verão o forte, passarão a noite o observando, amanhã nós vamos nos reunir e preparar a estratégia de combate, que obviamente será executada pela 5ª Divisão. Peço que observem os mínimos detalhes, para que não tenhamos que usar dragões, ou qualquer outra coisa que possa chamar grande atenção.

O senhor que conversava com plantas já tinha se levantado quando Norma recomeçou a falar.

-Só mais uma coisa, peço que permaneçam em seus quartos até que eu os mande sair.

Harry não reclamou, felizmente seu quarto ali não precisava ser dividido com David, e mesmo que ele preferisse poder andar pela Divisão, dessa vez atender a ordem de Norma não seria tão difícil. Pegou um livro que Sany lhe tinha emprestado no primeiro dia que chegara da 11ª e abriu onde o marca página estava.

Era um livro bom, falava sobre os trouxas e seus costumes. Não que Harry já não conhecesse tudo isso, mas era interessante o modo bruxo de descrever os trouxas. Harry riu na parte que falava sobre canais educativos na televisão, isso era descrito como "informação passando tela da caixa de imagens, a televisão, e que os trouxas assistem quando não têm mais o que fazer". Não era bem assim, muita gente gosta desse tipo de canais, e não vêem só quando não têm nada pra fazer. O livro citava o tipo de coisas que se passava em um canal educativo, e ele achou muitas curiosidades sobre comportamento animal, operações cirúrgicas e efeitos químicos no livro.

Não sabia que horas eram quando entrou em seu quarto, mas o tempo que Norma levou para chamá-lo não pareceu tão grande. Talvez não tivesse realmente demorado muito, ou talvez porque tinha se divertido bastante lendo o livro de Sany. Mas quando Norma o chamou ele tratou de esquecer o livro e se concentrar em sua missão.

Quando chegou perto dos outros membros da 11ª percebeu que Guy estava ali também, não sabia o porquê.

-Vocês irão voando em vassouras, mas irão voando baixo e devagar. O Sr. Zian os guiará e manterá o ritmo da velocidade do grupo. Tenham a maior discrição possível.

Harry tentava permanecer sério e concentrado na missão, mas estava com a mente longe. Ao montar na vassoura, mesmo sendo essa um pouco velha e ultrapassada, ele se sentiu nas estrelas. Lembrou de Hogwarts e seu tempo de apanhador. A sensação do vento contra o rosto, ter o pomo preso em sua mão, de ouvir a torcida gritar e vibrar. Vagou tanto em sua mente que quase sentia em sua mão a taça de Quadribol.

Ele foi acordado de seu sonho por Gina, ela havia lhe cutucado. Estava sorrindo para ele, era um sorriso sincero e sem raiva.

-Norma tem um grande problema com você, hein? Te entregar uma vassoura é o mesmo que falar "não preste atenção no que está fazendo".

Ele sorriu envergonhado.

-Diz que você não sente falta, Gina. Uma boa partida de Quadribol... há muito que eu não vejo uma.

Ela sorriu sonhadora.

-É, faz uma falta danada. Voldemort podia ser um cara atlético, aí pelo menos o Quadribol não teria sido afetado com essa guerra...

David se aproximou dos dois, parecia um pouco enciumado.

-Sobre o que os pombinhos conversam?

-Sobre Quadribol. Harry era um grande apanhador, está quase delirando por estar em uma vassoura novamente.

-Não é bem assim, Gina. Você também era uma ótima artilheira e também está nas nuvens por estar voando.

Ela riu e concordou.

-Não vou negar, Harry. Mas que se a gente tivesse voando bem rápido e bem alto seria muito melhor, isso seria.

-Se eu fosse vocês dois eu parava de sonhar, antes que vocês decidam concretizar o sonho.

Harry sorriu, David não parecia estar gostando dele e Gina estarem conversando assim tão amigavelmente.

-Fique tranqüilo, i David /i . Isso não vai acontecer.

Gina não tinha prestado atenção no que os dois estavam falando, parecia lembrar de algo, algo bom. Mas assim que Harry chamou David pelo primeiro nome ela voltou sua atenção, não gostando muito do que estava acontecendo. Mas ela não teve tempo de falar nada, o que viu fez com que ela abrisse a boca sem sair som algum, percebendo isso David e Harry olharam também.

Era enorme.


	9. Uma Pitada Trouxa

Harry prendeu a respiração, como se o monumento à sua frente tivesse vida e pudesse lhe ouvir. E não foi o único, toda a 11ª ficou em alerta, o único que parecia tão impassível quanto antes era Valden.

Harry imaginara algo pequeno, que fosse discreto, mas bem guardado. Mas se enganara. O forte era enorme, várias torres , e parecia estar dividido em blocos.

-Vamos precisar de um plano i muito /i bom...

Gina concordou. A questão não era o tamanho em si, porque não precisariam necessariamente destruir o forte, mas como encontrariam Voldemort lá dentro?

Harry ouviu um grito e parou a vassoura. Olhou para os outros e eles também estavam angustiados, agora até mesmo Valden. Gina respirava rápido e parecia que ia chorar. Harry ouviu um novo grito e uma voz...

Estava ouvindo sua mãe implorar pela vida dele.

Com um esforço bem grande tentou ignorar os gritos de sua mãe e puxou para longe Gina, tinha que tirá-la dali. Os outros perceberam o mesmo que Harry e saíram de perto. Tiveram que voltar bastante para que pudessem sentar em paz e se recuperar do choque.

-Dementadores –disse Guy- imaginei que pudessem estar guardando o lugar.

Ele desceu da vassoura e abriu uma sacola que trouxera consigo.

-É chocolate, podem pegar.

Harry pegou uma barra para si e entregou outra a Gina. Tinha uma noção do que seria uma das piores lembranças dela: a Câmara Secreta.

-Teremos que subir muito e observar com onióculos. E teremos que nos desilusionar também –disse Guy tirando mais coisas da sacola.

-Bom, somos 14 e existem oito direções principais. Até a todo mundo atingir a posição certa vai levar um tempinho, então nada de perder tempo.

Guy então distribuiu as posições que cada um ficariam. Harry ficaria ao Sudoeste do forte. Ele voou rápido e alto, como ele e Gina queriam. Só não pôde aproveitar mais a sensação, pois agora já tinha em mente o tamanho da missao, literalmente.

De onde ele estava dava para de observar duas torres com clareza, mas a entrada delas era por outro lugar, pois não dava para ver a entrada de onde estava. Ele viu ainda um alçapão grande, como se fosse uma entrada para um andar subterrâneo.

-Preciso lembrar disso...

Era estranho, pelo que ele podia perceber o muro era bicolor, não entedia o porquê. Aumentou o zoom e pôde perceber que a parte clara era feita de mármore, e se não estava errado, havia gravuras em alto relevo sobre Voldemort assassinando pessoas. Achou bizarro.

Ele viu os dementadores depois de algum tempo. Havia aos montes, estavam concentrados na parte do muro que era escura, assim ficavam menos visíveis. Ele não conseguia pensar numa maneira de vencer todos aqueles dementadores para entrar no forte.

-Deixe isso para depois, concentre-se em observar...

Mas não havia tanto assim para observar, o que dava para ser visto, ele já havia visto. Mas então a voz de Norma lhe invadiu a cabeça "peço que observem os mínimos detalhes..." então ele se dedicou a observar mais profundamente o ponto de vista que tinha.

Dormiu até as duas da tarde, chegaram na 5ª Divisão estava amanhecendo. Ele estava exausto, fizera um relatório mental sobre tudo o que havia visto e assim que chegou passou tudo para o papel para que não esquecesse. Então caiu na cama e apagou.

Quando levantou ainda havia pessoas da sua divisão dormindo, e por isso a reunião estava marcada para às cinco. Achou melhor assim, ainda estava sonolento e não agüentaria uma reunião nesse momento.

-Bom dia, Harry –disse uma recém acordada Gina Weasley.

-Boa tarde, Gina –disse ele rindo.

-Ah, que seja. Que confusão nós vamos ter, hein?

-Vai ser difícil entrar naquela porcaria sem sermos indiscretos.

-Norma vai ficar uma fera...

Entraram na cozinha e durante o almoço bem atrasado eles não falaram sobre o forte, conversaram sobre Quadribol e até mesmo lembraram alguns fatos da escola. Gina notou que toda vez e ele ia falar o nome de Rony ou Mione ele hesitava ou ficava meio sério, e ela não conseguiu entender. Gina não queria se meter na vida dele nem dar uma de enxerida, mas não conseguiu evitar, teve que perguntar.

-Por que você não quis escrever para eles, Harry? O que aconteceu? Eu sei que isso nada tem haver com Norma.

Ele suspirou triste.

-Você sabe que eles se casaram?

-Eu não escrevo nem recebo cartas com freqüência por causa da guerra, mas para ser convincente a minha estada na Alemanha às vezes isso acontece. Numa carta mamãe me contou.

-Eu não sabia.

-Como?

-Eu não sabia do casamento, foi depois que eu "morri". Logo depois.

Ela entendeu o ponto de vista dele, e não conseguiu achar nada para falar. Colocou sua mão por cima da mão dele.

-Talvez não seja bem o que você está pensando, Harry.

Ele suspirou profundamente, mas não respondeu nada.

David entrou nessa hora e fingiu na ver a mão dos dois juntas, na verdade não se importou tanto quanto gostaria.

-Boa tarde. Hoje vai ser um dia e tanto não?

-Vai ser exaustivo, isso sim –disse ela.

-Exaustivo, Weasley, é ter que agüentar um bando de preguiçosos na minha idade- disse uma voz seca e penetrante por trás deles.

Norma e Marrie tinham acabado de entrar na cozinha e isso fez com que o assunto morresse e Harry quisesse voltar para o seu quarto e descansar um pouco mais antes da reunião.

Ele quis dormir mais um pouco, mas o corpo já descansado não queria dormir. Estava meio desanimado para conversar com as pessoas da 5ª Divisão, só o que lhe restava para fazer era ler o livro de Sany.

Estava agitado na reunião, lera algo no livro de Sany que lhe dera uma idéia, mas era tão pouco provável que nem queria falar. Era absurdo. Tentava ignorar a idéia, convencer que era impossível, mas não conseguia. Era um plano discreto, do jeito que Norma queria, só não era acessível.

-Leão, sua vez –disse a voz de Norma lhe cortando os pensamentos- O que você viu?

Ele contou detalhadamente o que viu, confirmando o que outras pessoas já haviam dito e acrescentando um pouco mais. Ele pode não ter percebido, mas frisou bastante que tinha partes do muro que eram de mármore e que nessas partes não havia dementadores. Mas então acabou de contar e passou a vez para Amélia Ganor, a mulher gorda que jogara baralho com Laureen Stevens.

Ele tentou prestar atenção na reunião, mas o tempo todo se dispersava e voltava a pensar no que lera, então via que alguém estava falando algo que podia ser importante e voltava a prestar atenção.

Depois que Norma ouviu a todos ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, assimilando as informações e tentando pensar em algo. Por fim começou a falar.

-Através das informações de vocês eu consegui esboçar um plano, mas primeiro eu gostaria de ouvir o seu, Leão.

Harry foi pego de surpresa.

-O quê?

-Sou velha, mas não cega. Você está inquieto desde que entrou nessa sala. O que tem em mente?

A sala toda estava olhando para ele e pelo olhar que Gina lhe dava ele entendia que muita gente tinha notado o mesmo que Norma.

-Bom, o muro tem partes de mármore, certo? Mas o melhor é que nessas partes não há dementadores...

Norma riu.

-Sr. Leão, você não está pensando em destruir um muro enorme e pesado de mármore, está?

-Não. Estou pensando em destruir um enorme, porém frágil muro de gesso.

-Fora de cogitação. Precisaria de muito bruxos para transfigurar uma parte daquela em gesso, e isso chamaria a atenção, qualquer idiota veria vários feitiços sendo lançados.

-Essa é a questão. Não veriam. Não pensei em transfigurar o muro.

Norma ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, parecia estar começando a ficar interessada.

-Então, o que faríamos?

-Se tivesse um meio de fazer chover chuva ácida por algumas horas, umas três ou quatro, em cima daquele forte, o mármore reagiria com a chuva ácida e se transformaria em gesso. Mas é claro que a chuva teria que ser bem ácida, senão a transformação poderia demorar centenas de anos.

-Como sabe disso?

-Os trouxas descobriram isso.

Ela pareceu impressionada por um momento, mas então voltou ao seu normal semblante desdenhoso.

-E posso saber como faríamos chover chuva ácida?

Ele sabia que sua resposta era insinuante, e que ele poderia estar cada vez mais complicado com Norma. Até porque a idéia não seria aceita, mas sabia que tinha que responder o que ela perguntava, então...

-Não há nenhum grupo de pessoas que possa fazer isso?

Era óbvio para ela que Harry estava falando da Divisão 0, e por isso fechou a cara para ele, mas pensou bem no plano. Era discreto e não dava nenhum indício de que alguém sabia do forte ou estava tentando invadi-lo. Ela entendia a inquietação dele, se o plano pudesse ser executado, seria brilhante.

-Talvez, Leão. Talvez. Mas esse é um plano muito arriscado para ser definido como plano principal. Por isso estará como Plano B, pois eu não vou desperdiçar nosso tempo com algo que pode não funcionar –então ela voltou a falar para toda a sala- Eu e Guy resolveremos o resto, caso precise da informação de algum de vocês serão chamados novamente. Podem sair.

Gina saiu olhando abismada para Harry.

- Harry. Isso foi... i brilhante /i .

-Você não sabe o alívio que me deu quando eu vi que ela não me humilhou por pensar em algo assim.

-Claro, o plano pode parecer louco, mas você sabia da existência da Divisão 0 e a possível função deles. Como descobriu isso da reação do mármore?

-Sany, a enfermeira daqui, me emprestou um livro que fala sobre os trouxas, e tem algumas curiosidades, essa era uma delas.

Gina sorriu ainda perplexa.

-Não se esqueça de agradecê-la se o plano for realmente aceito.

Harry riu.

-Não vou esquecer, com certeza.

Mas o tempo foi passando e Norma não falou nada mais sobre o plano de Harry, se seria descartado ou não. Ninguém perguntava nada, é claro, mas havia aquela dúvida no ar. Só quando plano de Norma começou a ser divulgado e as posições de cada um a serem distribuídas ele percebeu que seu plano não teria como ser feito.

-Mas foi uma idéia fabulosa, Potter –disse David para ele certa noite- Aposto tudo como se nós tivéssemos mais tempo Norma faria de tudo para usá-la.

Harry se surpreendeu por David lhe dirigir a palavra sem ironias, brincadeiras ou coisa assim. Mas a verdade é que queria esquecer aquele plano, então não gostou do fato de David ter comentado isso. Era incrível como David conseguia lhe irritar até mesmo quando tentava ser gentil.

-Talvez, Lins. Mas agora nós devemos nos concentrar no plano de Norma e Guy.

Os dois estavam sentados jogando xadrez bruxo, coisa que Harry nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer, mas naquela noite ele não tinha exatamente nada para fazer, e não viu mal algum e jogar um pouco, mesmo que fosse com David. Além do que, a noite estava abafada e sem estrelas, o que não o fazia querer ficar em seu quarto, que não era muito bem ventilado, por ficar no meio do alojamento.

-Mas me diga, Potter. Há quanto tempo você gosta da Gina? Foi agora, de repente, quando a reencontrou ou antes disso você já sentia algo?

Harry fechou a cara e desejou que não tivesse inventado de jogar com David.

-Gosto da Gina só como amiga.

-É, sei, sei... Então já faz tempo que você gosta dela.

Harry moveu sua peça.

-Xeque mate.

David olhou surpreso para o tabuleiro então riu.

-É, Potter, você ganhou.

-Boa noite, eu vou pro meu quarto.

Ele já ia se levantar quando David se acomodou na cadeira e falou maroto.

-Toda essa raiva só por que eu falei dela?

-Isso não tem nada haver com ela.

-Tem haver com o quê?

-Tem haver com eu não gostar de você e não querer que você faça perguntas sobre a minha vida.

-Mas você não gosta de mim por um motivo qualquer ou por que eu a beijei na sua frente? Diga-se de passagem, a beijei várias vezes.

Harry teria dado um soco em David se naquele momento seis pessoas encapuzadas não tivessem surgido do nado do lado deles. Harry apontou sua varinha para eles e David se levantou, fazendo o mesmo.

-Quem são vocês e o que querem?

Uma mulher tirou o capuz, ela era velha, embora tivesse uma aparência bem apresentável. Embora estivesse mais bela que Norma, parecia ser mais velha que esta.

-Eu sou Sarah Cartar e desejo falar com Guy Zian e Norma Wale.

-Lins, vá chamá-los.

David saiu e num segundo voltou com os dois. Harry baixou a varinha, mas não despregou os olhos do grupo.

-Adoce essa sua cara azeda, Leão. Você não sabe para quem está olhando-resmungou Norma impaciente.

Harry sentiu-se mais calma ao ver que aquele era realmente Sarah Cartar, teve medo de que fosse algum espião do outro lado.

Sarah e bando de encapuzados saiu junto à Norma e Guy, e Harry saiu de perto. Não sabiam quem eram ou porque estavam ali, mas conhecendo Norma o pouco que conhecia, era melhor que ele não soubesse de nada.

-Já é tarde... é melhor ir dormir.

Ele entrou no quarto, que estava tão abafado quanto o ar corrente. Abriu a janela o máximo que pôde e resolveu dormir com a porta aberta também, não havia perigo nenhum, só lhe quebrava a privacidade.

Dormiu muito mal, sonhava o tempo todo com David beijando Gina e olhando para ele com um olhar maroto. Sempre que acordava e virava para outro lado, um novo sonho começava, mas que sempre terminava do mesmo jeito, com David beijando Gina. Algumas vezes ele também a pedia em casamento e ela aceitava, o que o fazia acordar com muita raiva.

Quando levantou estava com olheiras, cansado e com sono. Gina, que estava tão bem com ele por esses dias, estranhou quando ele entrou carregado de mau-humor na cozinha.

-Bom dia, Harry.

-Bom dia.

-O que aconteceu?

-Dormi mal.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu também, abafou muito, mesmo com a chuva que caiu...

-Choveu essa noite?

-Aham, um pouco. Mas só abafou ainda mais.

Engraçado, embora tivesse acordado várias vezes à noite ele não vira chuva nenhuma. Gina provavelmente dormira pior que ele...

Eles não conversaram durante o café da manhã, ele não conseguia olhar para ela sem lembrar dos inúmeros sonhos em que David a beijava. Quando David entrou para tomar café ele mesmo não tendo terminado, levantou-se e foi ver Sany.

-Hei Sany.

-Bom dia, Harry.

-Dormiu bem?

Ela fez uma cara de desânimo.

-Com certeza não, estava muito abafado. Não estava quente, mas o ar estava seco.

-Eu não vi a chuva, mas Gina... Weasley viu e disse que abafou ainda mais.

-Aham. Eu também vi, ontem o ar estava um pouco melhor. Mas o que eu vi de interessante foi que chegou mais daqueles encapuzados, outros seis.

Ele não deu muita importância ao fato, passou a manhã ajudando Sany, como antigamente. Ela era delicada e gentil, era atenciosa sem ser curiosa. Era estranho como as pessoas dali não conversavam com ela direito, ela era uma pessoa tão legal. Sabia que ela teve um problema de crescimento na adolescência e por isso até hoje tinha a aparência de uma, mas isso não era motivo. Talvez as pessoas ficassem sem jeito ao conversar com ela.

-Fiquei sabendo do sucesso que o meu livro fez, muita gente já veio me pedir emprestado.

-Pois é. Mas ele é muito interessante, fala sobre coisas que os trouxas, em geral, nem dão atenção, como foi o caso do mármore que vira gesso. É um livro muito bom, até mesmo para aqueles que nasceram ou conviveram com trouxas a vida toda.

Ela sorriu sonhadora.

-Meu pai o escreveu.

-Hã?

-Meu pai é o autor do livro. Ele era um aborto, mas não queria ser esquecido pela comunidade bruxa só por isso. Então ele decidiu escrever, publicou vários livros.

Harry se surpreendeu, mas ficou bastante feliz por Sany. Parecia que o fato significara muito para ela.

-É realmente uma pena que a idéia não vá ser usada, poderíamos dar os créditos ao seu pai.

Ela riu e concordou calada, como sempre.

A porta de enfermaria abriu e a cabeça de Ryan apareceu.

-Leão, Norma está convocando todo mundo.

Ele se despediu de Sany e seguiu Ryan.

-Que será que é dessa vez? –indagou Harry.

-Nem me pergunte... Na 11ª Divisão ela era menos surtada, só ficava na dela. Agora é isso, não ta nem aí se todo mundo está se conhecendo e coisa assim...E ainda por cima fica arranjando esse monte de reuniões...

Os dois entraram na sala e aguardaram todo mundo chegar, Norma não estava na sala. Mas entrou pouco depois que Guy fechou a aporta.

-Agradeço, Sr. Zian, por me deixa do lado de fora.

Guy a olhou sem graça, mas ela não deu atenção, estava olhando para Harry.

-Parabéns, Leão. O seu plano será posto em prática.

Ele a olhou surpreso, enquanto metade da sala ficava indecisa em olhar para ele ou para ela.

-A chuva de ontem não foi somente uma chuva, foi i a /i chuva, a que você encomendou. Hoje à noite nós invadiremos aquele lugar.

Depois disso a reunião se tornou pesada, os novos lugares tiveram que ser distribuídos, ações, pessoas e lugares tiveram que ser repassados e depois do almoço teve uma reunião muito mais demorada e cansativa com a 5ª Divisão toda presente. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que Sany sorria de orelha a orelha.

Assim que a segunda reunião acabou Harry estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, e deixava transparecer.

-É tão difícil assim guardar seus sentimentos, Harry? –perguntou Gina.

-É sim...

-As pessoas notam... se uma delas for capturada pode sem querer revelar coisas sobre você e sua personalidade.

-Então elas revelarão que eu gosto de um elogio quando faço algo certo.

Gina riu.

-Parabéns, Sr. Harry Potter.

Ele riu e olhou superior para David, fato que fez o sorriso de Gina esmorecer.

Estava escuro e ele estava na devida posição dele. Harry entraria pela primeira parede a ser destruída, e usaria um detector negro para ir para a direção onde houvesse maior concentração de magia negra, local onde provavelmente Voldemort estaria.

Gina estava a seu lado, junto a duas pessoas da 5ª Divisão que ele conversara algumas vezes, David estava um pouco afastado, mas dava para vê-lo vagamente. Gina parecia preocupada e ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Só deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Gina, o que você tem?

Ela parecia hesitante, mas ao ver que Harry insistiria em saber resolveu falar.

-Não me leve a mal, Harry... mas eu queria pedir que não fizesse nada estúpido.

-Você o quê?!

Ele reagira mal como ela previra, tinha que acalmá-lo.

-Eu sei que foi você que fez com que esse plano saísse e tudo mais, mas é que eu tenho notado uma rivalidade da sua parte para com David. Não faça nada só para querer se mostrar melhor que ele.

Ele olhou para o chão, não conseguia encará-la.

-Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso.

Ela suspirou fundo, a face insegura dela mudou para uma bem determinada. Sua voz também ficou dura.

-Eu sinto muito, mas você tem sido um pouco infantil em relação a David. E isso é importante demais para que você faça algo.

Ele a encarou sério.

-Pode deixar, Ginevra Weasley. Eu não farei nada... i estúpido /i .

Não houve muito tempo para constrangimentos, um encapuzado surgiu atrás deles e lançou um feitiço que dissolveu o gesso.

-Vamos.

Ele, Gina e as duas mulheres atrás dele entraram no forte desilusionados, para que demorasse mais para alguém perceber que o forte estava sendo atacado.

Tiveram problemas quanto a sua localização e onde Voldemort poderia estar, o lugar estava muito impregnado de magia negra e a agulha do detector não parava em um local só, ficava variando entre duas partes.

-Temos que arriscar... –disse Harry- Nós não temos segurança se é por ali mesmo, mas vamos ter que ir...

Não dava mais para contestá-lo, a segunda parede de gesso acabara de ser dissolvida, em pouco tempo Comensais e dementadores perceberiam a presença deles e um ataque feroz começaria. Assim que fossem descobertos, os encapuzados destruiriam todas as paredes de gesso ao mesmo tempo, para paralisar a ação de dementadores e Comensais por algum tempo, mas isso não duraria muito.

Ele corria agitado, sem coração batia forte e pesado, nem sequer lembrava mais da breve e recente discussão com Gina. No seu bolso tinha todo o peso de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ainda ouvia a voz de Norma lhe chamando.

- i Tome Leão, você vai precisar disso. /i 

Norma lhe entregara o Talismã do Cobra, mas a questão é que ele não sabia o que isso fazia ou como usaria isso contra Voldemort. Norma com certeza pensava que ele daria um jeito, mas era difícil viver quando todos sempre esperavam que ele desse um jeito em tudo.

-Droga...

O detector negro continuava com a agulha oscilando de um lado a outro, e o caminho que tinham escolhido terminava em uma parede enorme e sem nada.

-Vamos ter que voltar e escolher outro lugar –disse Gina.

Harry já ia concordar quando um barulho imenso de uma eclosão ecoou por todo o lugar. O chão tremeu forte e ele caiu no chão, próximo à parede.

-Nos descobriram –disse uma das mulheres que os acompanhavam- Temos pouquíssimo tempo agora.

Elas deram alguns passos à frente quando perceberam que Harry continuava parado, caído no chão.

-Harry...?

Na parede havia uma imensa cobra esculpida em alto relevo. O símbolo da Sonserina ocupada toda a parede, estando escrito embaixo da cobra "Slytherin".

-Não erramos... é aqui –falou ele mais para si que para alguém.

Ele se pôs de pé e um segundo tremor aconteceu.

-Vamos, Harry, não temos tempo –sussurrou a voz desesperada de Gina.

Ele olhou fixamente para a cobra.

-Abra.

No momento em que Gina ouviu aquele silvo vindo da boca de Harry ela entendeu. Olhou para outras duas e fez o sinal que ficassem ali, chegara a hora delas defenderem a entrada. Gina lançou uma faísca roxa para o céu, mas somente os aliados podiam vê-la.

A cobra ganhou vida e se movimentou entre a parede e parou no canto dessa, então toda a parede começou a se abrir como se fosse uma porta. Ele deu um passo à frente.

-Harry!

Ele olhou apara trás e Gina sorria para ele.

-Boa sorte.

Ela dissolveu a última parede de gesso e entrou junto com os membros da 11ª e 5ª Divisões, mesmo estando todos desilusionados, ainda assim os dementadores podiam senti-los, embora os Comensais estivessem um pouco perdidos.

"Quem irá enfrentar Voldemort? Sarah? Norma Wale? Eu não vi nenhuma das duas por aqui...".

Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, embora criasse feitiços e poções, ela não era exatamente uma duelista, esse não era seu ponto forte. Estava com muito medo, queria estar calmamente na Divisão 0. Ou melhor, queria estar em casa com Rony.

Um segundo tremor aconteceu e ela estuporou dois comensais, embora por mais que tentasse não conseguia fazer seu patrono sair completo.

-Expecto Patronum!

Mas não saía, não conseguia concentrar nisso de modo algum.

Então um feixo de luz roxa subiu o céu e ela correu em direção a ele, assim como os membros da 11ª e 5ª. Estava perto do lugar e não demorou muito para que chegasse.

-Quem está lá dentro? –perguntou para uma garota ao seu lado.

-Alguém que pode pará-lo.

Hermione conhecia aquela voz, não sabia de onde, mas tinha certeza que conhecia. Não podia ver com quem estava conversando com clareza, pois estavam todos desilusionados, mas tentou observar as feições da mulher, enquanto lutava com Comensais que perceberam a real situação e tentavam vir ajudar seu mestre.

-Eu sinto muito em dizer, mas só houve uma pessoa páreo para Voldemort –disse ela a mulher que achava reconhecer a voz, quando por acaso as duas estiveram próximas.

-Não há ninguém melhor que a pessoa que entrou para fazer isso.

O sangue de Hermione ferveu, como as pessoas podiam esquecer Harry com tanta facilidade? Como deixavam de lembrar as várias vezes que ele impediu que Voldemort retornasse? Movida pela raiva, Hermione parou de lutar e encarou a mulher.

-Só uma pessoa poderia ter feito, Harry Potter. Se ele não fez, ninguém mais fará.

Gina parou e olhou para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, não podia vê-la normalmente, óbvio, mas pelo jeito que ela falava, será que aquela era...

-Mione?

-Sou eu.

Gina sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

-Sou eu Mione, Gina.

-Gina?

Um Comensal pensou em as atacar, mas Mione lançou um feitiço qualquer e ele caiu no chão.

-Você não deveria estar na Alemanha?

Gina estuporou alguns Comensais e se voltou para Mione.

-Nunca vi Berlim na minha vida.

Mione sorriu, mas estava pensando em algo mais.

-Você disse, Gina... você disse que lá dentro está alguém que pode deter Voldemort... –ela parou e respirou fundo- Esse alguém... por acaso esse alguém seria Harry?

-Por milhares de acasos que aconteceram, seria.

Um Comensal estava perto delas, mas muito ao contrário dele as atacar, Mione reuniu todo o ar que tinha no pulmão para gritar.

-Expecto Patronum!

Ele estava parado, sabia que lá fora as pessoas estavam contando com ele, mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. À sua frente Voldemort estava repousando dentro de um cilindro preenchido com um líquido verde.

Deu alguns passos e encarou Voldemort de frente, realmente ele estava dormindo, ou coisa assim. Deu um toque no vidro, não era exatamente frágil, mas podia quebrá-lo até mesmo com as mãos.

-Achando isso divertido, Potter?

Ele deu um pulo para trás, viu Voldemort mexer-se dentro do cilindro e encará-lo. Mas antes que Harry pudesse pensar em fazer algo Voldemort quebrou o cilindro.

-Não pensou que eu iria ficar totalmente desprotegido, pensou? Meu corpo dormiu, mas minha alma estava alerta, Potter.

Voldemort deu dois passos em direção à Harry, e este deu dois passos para trás.

-Assustado?

-Você gostaria.

-Ora, ora. Não acredito que veio me ver sem pensar em nada. Achou que sentaria comigo e tomaríamos chá?

Harry tateou o Talismã em seu bolso, sabia que tinha que usá-lo, mas como?

-Bom, talvez não chá, mas já sonhei que você dançava ballet muito bem. Quem sabe você não muda de ramo?

Voldemort riu, um silvo agudo e congelante que fez os pêlos de Harry se eriçarem. Então ele ficou sério, embora um vestígio de sorriso maldoso aparecesse.

-Bom, Potter, dizem que se você tem que matar alguém faça isso logo de uma vez, e não fique conversando. Sinto muito, mas chegou a sua vez.

O coração de Harry começou a bater rapidamente, ele apertou o Talismã.

-Você não vai me matar –disse entre dentes.

Voldemort empunhou sua varinha, que balançou um pouco em sua mão antes de estar firme.

-E por que não? O que você vai fazer para me impedir?

Ele tirou o Talismã do bolso e o estendeu em sua mão, virado para Voldemort.

-Eu tenho um Talismã, e pretendo usá-lo.

Voldemort ficou inseguro, poderia ser o verdadeiro Talismã do Cobra, ou somente um fajuto. Ele segurou a varinha pronto para usá-la, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-Libertus Cobrae.

Mas ao contrário da história de Norma, a cor verde do colar não foi se esvaindo aos poucos, mas sim um jato roxo de poeira saiu de dentro do Talismã, como se fosse um objeto enguiçado.

Voldemort riu com gosto.

-Isso é tudo que você pode fazer, Potter? Suj...

Voldemort ainda falava quando o pingente começou a ficar verde novamente e comelou a puxar algo que Harry entendeu ser a alma de Voldemort. Esse também entendeu o que estava acontecendo e começou a dizer alguns feitiços, que não tiveram efeito.

Mas algo diferente aconteceu, o Talismã simplesmente parou de sugar a alma de Voldemort, como se o compartimento interno já estivesse cheio. A cor verde decolar estava profundamente verde, e Harry não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, embora declinasse mais para a segunda opção.

-Vamos tomar chá outra hora, Potter –ele ouviu um guincho.

Não teve tempo de fazer nada, Voldemort em seu corpo fraquíssimo desaparecera.


	10. Quebrando Pendências

Estava sentado no chão, exausto demais para dizer qualquer coisa quando começou a entrar várias pessoas. Alguém lhe levantou e lhe levou para fora, mas não viu quem era. Voldemort escapara, mais uma vez.

Mas apesar de tudo estava aliviado, pelo menos agora Voldemort estava fraco, e pudesse ter uma real chance de acabar com ele, quem sabe.

-Harry, você está bem?

Era uma voz doce que lhe perguntava isso, olhou e viu Gina ao seu lado. Ela parecia realmente preocupada.

-Ele se foi...

Ela ficou muda por um instante, mas então sorriu contente.

-Harry, isso é marav...

-Não, não, eu quis dizer que ele fugiu.

Ela continuou sorrindo.

-Ainda assim, você fez um bom trabalho.

Ele saiu um pouco de seu torpor e percebeu que o lugar todo estava arrasado, como se batalhões inteiros tivessem lutado ali.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ora, eu não sei o que você fez lá dentro, mas causou um bocado de destruição. Nós não arranjamos tanto confusão assim aqui fora.

Engraçado, ele não tinha percebido nada, aliás, na hora tudo parecera tão calmo, até mesmo monótono para uma batalha há tanto tempo esperada. Gina estava falando com ele, algo sobre ter encontrado alguém que ele ia ficar muito feliz em ver, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção, seu corpo estava cansado, sua mente estava parada e seus olhos estavam pesados demais para continuar abertos...

Ele ouviu alguns sons estranhos, como se fosse de crianças conversando e rindo, algumas pareciam estar meio assustadas, pelo tom baixo e soturno que usavam. Lá fora alguns pássaros cantavam.

Ele abriu os olhos e seu coração disparou. Estava numa enfermaria bem familiar: a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Ao lado algumas crianças o olhavam, umas admiradas, outras assustadas. Ele sorriu amigavelmente.

-Olá.

As poucas meninas do grupo sorriram e coraram, os meninos estufaram o peito, afinal Harry Potter tinha os cumprimentado.

-Ora vocês, saiam daqui! –esbravejou uma voz conhecida.

Era Madame Pomfrey, nunca pensou que a veria ali novamente.

-... veja se isso pode acontecer, alunos invadindo minha enfermaria!

Ele sorriu para ela, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-Ainda voltando para cá, Sr. Potter...

Ela estendeu algumas vestes bem estampadas por cima da cama próxima a ele.

-A festa começara em três horas, você pode ir se prometer não abusar demais de sua condição física.

-Ah... é, claro, mas de que festa mesmo estamos falando?

-Dia das bruxas.

Ele parou pensativo, esse fora o ano que menos vivera realmente. Tudo que se lembrava era de já ter estado em várias enfermarias o ano inteiro, e que em todas devia ter permanecido um bom tempo em cada uma delas. Era estranho.

Levantou-se e andou um pouco pelos jardins, lembrando de seus tempos em Hogwarts. Percebeu que o que fizera não devia ser segredo, pois por todo lugar onde passava os alunos o olhavam curiosos e apontavam para ele. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore onde anos atrás quatro amigos haviam se sentado também.

-Aqui te lembra muita coisa?

Ele olhou para quem falara, era Gina.

-Por que você está aqui?

-Fico feliz que estava você goste de me ver.

Ele corou sem graça.

-Desculpe, é que...

Ela riu e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Está tudo bem.

Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio, agora que estava mais calmo e não tinha um mundo para salvar, ele se lembrava perfeitamente do quanto ela fora injusta com ele. Não queria falar com ela, na verdade nem a queria por perto, mas não podia pedir que ela se retirasse.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas, Harry. Acho que o subestimei.

-O quê?

-Eu talvez...

-Não, você não subestimou, você foi egoísta e injusta. Isso não tem haver comigo, tem haver com você. E sabe o que me deixa com mais raiva? É que segundos antes eu estava tentando te animar, porque achava que você estava nervosa com a situação. Tudo o que fiz foi pensar em você e você não deu a mínima. Talvez você tenha se achado importante demais para pensar além do seu umbigo.

Ele disse tudo de uma só vez, e agora respirava furioso, estava perturbado de um modo que faria Madame Pomfrey expulsar Gina da escola.

-Harry, agora é você que está sendo injusto...

Ele não falou nada, por ele a conversa já estava encerrada. Ela ficou esperando uma reação dele, mas como só veio o silêncio, ela se levantou irritada.

-Você não mudou nada, hein? Continua se fazendo o tempo todo de vítima, como se você próprio também não errasse e machucasse os outros, como se estivesse acima de todos os defeitos e tudo mais.

Ela já andava de volta ao castelo quando ele se virou e gritou, chamando a atenção dela de volta.

-Quando i eu /i te machuquei? Não me lembro dessa parte!

Ele recolheu sua raiva quando ela se virou com os olhos marejados.

- i Quando /i você me machucou? Eu não acredito que você está me perguntando isso?

Começava a se sentir mal, porque ele simplesmente não ficara calado e a deixara ir embora com raiva?

-Não vou falar do início da minha adolescência, Harry. Eu era só uma sonhadora, e o que eu sentia por você nada tinha de especial, era só uma paixonite –ela limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e inspirou profundamente- i Você me abandonou /i !

-Ora, Gina, eu estava tentando...

-Me proteger...

-... te proteger de Voldemort...

-Que poderia me ferir...

-...que poderia te ferir.

Ele estava com raiva.

-Se você entendeu a situação por que está reclamando?

-Você alguma vez me perguntou o que eu queria, Harry? O que eu sentia? O que eu pensava?

Ele olhou culpado para o chão.

-Não.

-Interessante. Agora vamos pensar, o que eu pensaria com você terminando o namoro do nada, saindo com outras e indo para longe se tornar um Auror, sem me dar i uma única explicação /i ?

Ele resmungou algo.

-O que você disse? Eu não entendi.

-Você imaginaria que eu não queria continuar com você –ele falava baixinho e devagar, bem hesitante- porque eu não queria que você se envolvesse na guerra.

Ela riu irônica.

-Ah claro, com certeza foi a primeira coisa que me passou na cabeça.

Ele não a encarava, era incrível como na época tudo parecia fazer pleno sentido para ele, mas agora sendo tudo revisto pelo ponto de vista de Gina... ele se sentia um canalha. Ao ver que ela se dirigia de volta para a escola sem esperar uma resposta dele voltou a ficar irritado. Levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

-Era algo i tão /i difícil de entender?!

-ERA!

Os alunos que estavam por perto a princípio estavam achando que eles só estavam tendo uma conversa séria, mas agora até o mais míope de todos podia entender que eles estavam brigando. A mulher ruiva não só estava chorando como parecia bem perturbada, e Harry Potter estava irritado.

-Era sim! Eu pensei como você queria que eu pensasse, mas tinha algo inexplicável... por que Rony e Hermione podiam continuar a seu lado, por que você não os afastavam como fez comigo? E por mais que eu pensasse em várias coisas, só havia uma resposta para esse pergunta... eu era i dispensável /i .

-Não, Gina, você nunca...

-Era sim! Era! Você não queria me proteger, como dizia, queria evitar que não ia ter problemas comigo. Queria garantir que eu não ia ficar desesperada ao seu lado, te agoniando ainda mais, queria não ter que pensar em i mais uma pobre coitada /i que você tinha que proteger caso algo desse errado. Você me achava um estorvo! E por isso eu fiquei para trás, quando você sumiu com Rony e Mione.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e enxugou algumas lágrimas, respirou fundo e se recompôs.

-E sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava certa. Quando você apareceu na 11ª Divisão, você estava arrasado porque estava longe dos dois, você estava deprimido e pessimista. Situação muito diferente do que aconteceu quando você me abandonou, que você se sentiu aliviado por ter deixado para trás um problema.

Ele fechou os olhos, desejando mais uma vez que tivesse ficado quieto. Doía nele admitir, mas ela estava certa. Nunca dera confiança a Gina, tratou-a bem, gostou dela, mas não a incluiu em sua vida. Claro que ele não pensou nela como um estorvo, não conscientemente, mas sem querer fora exatamente isso o que acontecera.

-E sabe o que eu mais estranho? É que eu te tratei o melhor possível quando você apareceu. Te consolei, te ajudei, te dei auto-confiança. Fiz tudo o que você não fez por mim, e o pior... fiz tudo isso sem mágoa alguma. Agora vem você me cobrar algo que está além de mim, como se você realmente merecesse.

Ela se surpreendeu quando viu que ele também estava chorando.

-Gina, eu nunca tive a intenção...

-Mas você fez!

Ele a abraçou forte, como se quisesse tirar toda aquela dor dela, murmurava baixinho pedidos de desculpas no ouvido dela, realmente arrependido por tudo o que já havia dito e feito de ruim para ela.

Ela separou o abraço.

-Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas a você, e parece que você me perdoou. Eu já não tenho nada a fazer aqui. Só uma coisa, Harry. Eu vou embora, mas, por favor, não fique sendo o Sr. Nada Dá Certo Pra Mim, muda de vida. Encare as coisas de frente e tente melhorar a situação ao invés de se lamentar –e dizendo isso voltou para o castelo.

Ele ficou parado no jardim por uns instantes, servindo de ótimo objeto de observação para os estudantes curiosos, até que algo brotou em sua cabeça e ele voltou para a enfermaria.

-Madame Pomfrey, a senhora poderia chamar Dumbledore para mim?

A enfermeira assentiu e saiu do aposento, ele se sentou ansioso na cama. Resolvera seguir o conselho de Gina, tinha que encarar certas coisas de frente. Só queria uma única resposta do diretor.

Ele ficou feliz em ver aquela barba branca e aquele nariz torto novamente, há muito achara que tinha perdido tudo isso para sempre.

-Olá, Harry.

Ele deu um aceno com a cabeça.

-Um mundo gira, várias coisas acontecem, mas sempre volta para cá. São e salvo.

-Tenho um estoque de sorte a mais que as outras pessoas.

Os dois sorriram. Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cama.

-Como sempre você deve ter muitas perguntas...

-Tenho, mas agora eu só quero a resposta para uma delas.

-Espero que eu possa responder.

-Tenho certeza que pode. Onde eu posso encontrar Rony e Mione?

A casa era pequena, mas organizada, pelo menos assim era a entrada com um mini-jardim. Ele parou em frente à porta e não demorou mais do que milésimos de segundos de indecisão em sua cabeça para que ele tocasse a campainha.

Estava nervoso e parecia que havia algo corroendo seu estômago, tinha medo do que poderia ouvir, do que poderia acontecer, mas pela primeira vez na vida, preferia uma catástrofe verdadeira a uma falsa paz. O tempo das mentiras e dos segredos havia acabado.

Não demorou mais que quinze segundos até que um homem alto, sardento e com cabelo bem flamejante atendesse à porta. O choque da surpresa se misturava à incredulidade e a felicidade.

-Harry?

-Olá, Rony –disse ele num tímido sorriso.

Rony o abraçou forte e o fez entrar, nem reparando que Harry não parecia tão feliz em vê-lo quanto ele estava em ver Harry.

-Cara, eu não acredito que você está vivo. Quando Mione me disse eu não pude acreditar!

Ele ficou surpreso.

-Mione já sabia que eu estava vivo?

-Ah nem te conto, finalmente fui descobrir o que ela faz... Departamento dos Mistérios, quem dirá, hã? Ela estava lá, Harry, quando você o impediu mais uma vez, ela era uma das pessoas encapuzadas que chegaram mais tarde, no meio da madrugada. –ele falava e conjurava copos, pratos e bebidas, enquanto ia e voltava rapidamente da cozinha para pegar alguns petiscos- Enquanto a batalha ocorria do lado de fora Gina e Mione se encontraram... eu também quase não acreditei nessa história da Gina. Vê se pode, todo mundo achando que ela estava estudando na Alemanha...

Ele falou algo como um "pois é..." ou coisa assim. Rony sentou-se terminou de ajeitar as coisas e sentou-se em frente a ele.

-E aí, como é que você está?

Harry quis falar, mas os sentimentos se embolaram na garganta e nada saiu. Sentia um vazio imenso, e só algo poderia lhe ajudar: a verdade.

-Rony, já faz um tempo que eu sei que vocês casaram...

Rony sorriu sonhador, lembrando de algo bom.

-Pois é, quando eu a vi naquele trem pela primeira vez nunca poderia pensar que algo assim aconteceria.

Harry sorriu amarelo.

-Por que vocês casaram?

Rony pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Só então percebeu que Harry estava triste, que não o encarava nos olhos e que parecia desconfortável. Harry então voltou a perguntar.

-Por que vocês se casaram i logo após /i eu ter desaparecido?

-Olha, Harry, eu não sei o que você pensou quando soube. Mas a questão é que a gente pensou que você tinha sido pego e tinha morrido, imagine o que isso foi para nós. Mione teve um princípio de depressão e eu nunca me senti tão mal e agressivo na vida. A gente não conseguia suportar a sua perda, sempre pensamos que i você /i é que ia sair vitorioso dessa, então você tinha morrido.

Rony tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada e suspirou fundo, lembrando de algo.

-Nós ficamos com medo, toda a confiança e esperança que a gente tinha fora embora junto com você. Então foi quando eu parei e pensei que a qualquer momento eu podia perder Hermione também, e isso quase me deixou louco. Eu queria garantir que eu a teria sempre comigo, que ia cuidar dela e a vigiar, por isso eu a pedi em casamento. A minha garantia não era boa o suficiente, mas me deixava seguro o suficiente para não enlouquecer.

Harry encarou o amigo nos olhos.

-Eu me senti abandonado quando descobri. Não pelo casamento em si, mas porque foi logo depois que eu sumi. Era como se vocês não dessem a mínima para o que tinha acontecido comigo.

-Muito pelo contrário, o nosso casamento no início foi um inferno. Havia um peso na consciência, será que o que estávamos fazendo era certo? Além do que nós dois estávamos tão preocupados com você que a nossa vida conjugal passou a ser segundo plano. Nós pensamos em nos separar, para só casar de novo quando nós estivéssemos preparados.

Harry ficou surpreso, nunca poderia imaginar o que os amigos tinham passado. Rony sentou-se ao seu lado e no abraço apertado que trocaram estava toda a cumplicidade de velhos amigos que finalmente, depois de um longo período, se encontram.


	11. Futuro Incerto

Mas tudo isso são coisas das quais não gosto de lembrar, isso são memórias de um tempo em que eu estava confuso e sozinho, coisa que nunca mais estarei. Agora que tudo ficou para trás eu não sofro por isso, mas não faço questão de ficar lembrando com a mesma freqüência com que lembro que eu era um ótimo apanhador, embora agora esteja um pouco fora de forma.

Norma está morta. É esquisito, mas a velhice e suas limitações chegam até mesmo para pessoas que, como ela, pareciam indestrutíveis e inabaláveis. Ela morreu dormindo numa tarde de verão, o coração não resistiu, teve uma parada. Estranho, esse é o tipo de morte que eu imaginaria para Tio Valter, com toda aquela banha e hábitos trouxas.

Hoje entendo muito mais da vida e talvez um pouco mais da morte também, mas estou aberto a tudo. Evito ficar parado, evito lamentar demais e evito ficar insensível, vivo cada dia de uma vez. Agora que isso é algo bem mais fácil de fazer.

Voldemort ficou fraco demais depois que perdeu mais da metade de sua alma para o Talismã do Cobra, que desapareceu em meio toda aquela confusão. Em conseqüência de tudo isso a vida é bem suportável, embora não seja a ideal. Alguns Comensais andam por aí, matando trouxas e dando trabalho para nós Aurores. Mas de qualquer modo, a balança está virada para o nosso lado.

O filho de Rony e Hermione nasceu por esses dias, tal qual não foi a surpresa de ninguém ao ver que o menino puxara os fogosos cabelos dos Weasley, mas Mione já disse que puxará a inteligência da mãe, que será o primeiro aluno de Hogwarts quando para lá for. Os dois me chamaram para ser o padrinho, é claro que aceitei.

David anda por aqui e por aí, mas ele e Gina não estão mais juntos, aliás, dizem as más línguas que ele se encantou por uma norueguesa que não dá muita confiança para ele. Ela é doutora em Transfiguração e não gosta muito de homens i irreverentes /i como ele. Gina diz que agora ele muda de vida.

E falando num homem nada irreverente, Snape também morreu. Foi mais ou menos uma semana depois que eu "morri". Dizem que ele estava protegendo um Auror ou coisa assim...

Bem, eu e Gina vamos mais ou menos, já fizemos as pazes e deixamos todas as mágoas e rancores para trás, volta e meia a gente se beija e sai junto, mas não é nada certo por enquanto. Estamos nos conhecendo novamente, afinal o Harry que ela conheceu na infância se perdeu em alguma parte do passado, do mesmo modo que a Gina que conheci em Hogwarts também não existe mais. Quem sabe esse novo Harry e essa nova Gina não se apaixonam...

A vida continua, eu ainda tenho aquele fardo insuportável de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, embora já seja um homem. E junto com o título ainda tenho a mesma missão: eliminar Voldemort. Sei que isso está mais próximo a cada dia, é simplesmente inevitável. Hoje sou muito mais confiante em mim e posso dizer com quase certeza total que dessa, eu é que fico. Embora sempre que tem a chance a minha ex-professora Sibila Trewlaney me diz o contrário.

Muita gente que conheci eu nunca mais vi ou verei, mas sempre ouço falar de Sany. Assim que as Divisões foram extintas e os fatos ocorridos começaram a serem difundidos, o livro do pai dela vendeu que nem água, todas as famílias bruxas agora têm um exemplar de i "Trouxas: fáceis de entender" /i em casa. Já Guy de vez em quando eu o encontro num corredor do Ministério.

Tudo o que sei é que meu futuro é incerto, e por mais certeza que eu tenha disso, sempre espero pelo melhor.

Fim.

N/A: Continua em Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos, em breve.


End file.
